Mi nombre Satoshi Haruno
by Haru-LaLa-Chan
Summary: Actualizado! Capitulo 8: Sakura decide preguntar cosas sobre Sasuke a su mejor amigo Naruto, logra saber una parte de el, pero tambien sabra una verdad que detonara un sentimiento dentro de ella.
1. Chapter 1

-

Este es mi… bueno en realidad no se cuantos fics voy escribiendo pero si son pocos xD antes estaba en fanfic.es pero por alguna extraña razon tiempo después ya no pude entrar a la pagina… en fin soy la autora del fic "La venganza ahora es mia" y "Michi to you all" las cuales maneje en fanfic.es pero ya no pude seguirlos por que me quede sin antecedentes.

Les traigo este humilde fic el cual tratare de hacerlo lo mas corto posible pero si a ustedes les llega a agradar le seguiremos hasta que mi salud física y mental me lo permita xD ademas de su apoyo y aceptación primeramente ;D

Sin mas les dejo este fic… "Mi nombre… Satoshi Haruno" espero les guste

Atentamente… **Hikari-Ruki-Chan**

Hey Sakura despierta… despierta ya es hora de levantarse… hmp- bufo la chica mientras hacia su ultimo intento para despertar a la susodicha de su pacifico sueño- Sakura… tu misión será nuevamente de Sai si no te despiertas – susurro en forma burlesca al oído de la chica y se retiro de golpe para poder apreciar su reacción

Uno, dos, tres segundos… y nada, no había reacción alguna, lo único que ocasiono fue que la susodicha se tapara de todo con las sabanas, la chica chillo por lo bajo tras no poder despertar a la muchachita que se encontraba mas tumbada que un tronco entre sabanas, rendida decidió darse la vuelta para irse

ESO JAMAS!! – se escucho por toda la habitación mientras la recién bella durmiente hacia un escándalo bajo las sabanas revoloteándolas y tratando de escapar de la suave prisión.

Bingo!! Tras numerosos intentos al fin pudo despertar a Sakura Haruno de su letárgico sueño, pensó la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios

Donde esta ese vano intento de artista!! Le romperé toda la cara si intenta robarme otra misión!! Ahg!! Ino!! Ayudameeeee!!- gritaba escandalosamente la chica mientras la mencionada se acercaba para arrebatarle las cobijas de un tiron ocasionando una caída brutal a la prisionera de aquel martirio

Una carcajada resonó por aquella habitación seguido por un bufido y gritos de coraje mencionando de seguro el apellido Yamanaka…

**Sakura Haruno**

Edad: 18 años

Características físicas: Cuerpo esbelto de tez nívea, Ojos color Verde Jade, Estatura promedio femenil de 1.58 y una incomparable y larga cabellera color rosa

Comportamiento: Inteligente, Fuerte, Seria, Alegre, Trabajadora, Sociable, Deportista, arraigada a tener algunos comportamientos masculinos (pero pocos xD), Terca y Escandalosa

**Ino Yamanaka**

Edad: 19 años

Características físicas: Cuerpo esbelto, tez nívea, ojos color azul turquesa, estatura de 1.63, cabello largo y rubio

Comportamiento: Cariñosa, Alegre (demasiado diría yo), Sociable, Femenina, Amorosa, Celosa (con su noviecito jojojo), Metiche, Terca y Escandalosa

Ellas dos conforman el equipo # 2 del DIEK

**Departamento Internacional de Espionaje Konoha (DIEK) **

**07:45 a.m**

A paso ligero dos chicas se dirigían a la dirección general de la agencia para enterarse de sus misiones en turno, mientras que una estaba de lo mas feliz la otra estaba que le llevaban los mil demonios

Cerda para la próxima me la llevare en serio y me valdrá gorro que te quedes sin noviecito, entendido?- bufo Sakura sin una pizca de humor en sus palabras

No te preocupes Saku, se que no le harías nada, ya que no quieres verme llorando en la habitación y contarte lo bueno que era el en muchas cosas- propuso con cara de perrito Ino

Sakura tras hacer una mueca de asco dejo a un lado el tema, ganándose un gran abrazo de parte de la chica así prosiguiendo su camino, al llegar tocaron la puerta levemente seguido de una potente voz detrás de la puerta afirmando el permiso de entrada, Ino giro la cerradura dando paso

Chicas, felicitaciones por su mas reciente misión la cual fue cumplida eficientemente, pero sin mas preámbulos llegare al punto importante de la reunión ya que dentro de unos minutos tengo una junta muy importante con el embajador de Grecia… ya saben asuntos políticos y todo eso- menciono fugaz y claramente una mujer rubia con faciones jóvenes pero duras mientras bebía un poco de sake… vicio desde su ascenso a la jefatura del departamento

Que era ese algo importante Tsunade-sama?- inquirió Sakura para luego la rubia dejar su bebida y tomar una pose seria mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y posaba sus codos sobre la fina madera del escritorio mientras las chicas adoptaban de igual manera la pose seria

El día de hoy después de recibir informes acerca de su ultima misión eh recibido otra mas que es mucho mas importante ya que esta misión se constara de tres por equipo y no como parejas como habituamos hacerlo constantemente

Y por que ese repentino cambio Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Ino con un toque de preocupación… y había que aceptarlo la rubia amiga era de preocuparse por hechos en los cuales ella no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar pero aun así sabría confrontarlos no por nada encabezaban en segundo lugar la lista de espías en el departamento

Por que en esta misión seguirán a un par de personas de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha- dijo la jefa mientras se paraba de su cómodo asiento para dirigirse a las chicas y rodearlas a ambas observándolas- y ahora ya se quien ira con quien

Las chicas no entendían para nada lo que su jefa trataba de hacer asi que solo basto con darle una mirada de interrogación a la rubia mayor para que prosiguiera en completar la información

Ino Yamanaka – la rubia inmediatamente puso atención – ve en busca de Sai Kushimira (perdón no se me ocurrió otro nombre .) el será tu pareja temporal para la misión y una vez que contactes con el ve al departamento de Yamato el te dirá lo que vas a hacer junto con Sai… entendido?

Ino ni termino de escucharlo y ya se encontraba acatando felizmente la orden mientras que cierta pelirosada no estaba tan feliz de tal decisión y más que eso… que demonios haría ella?!

Sakura se lo que estas pensando y no creas que el trabajo que te asigne a ti es menos relevante mas bien creo yo que es el mas pesado ya que como oíste bien el equipo es de tres y solo habrá una pareja así que te quedas sola a trabajar lo tomas o lo dejas?- menciono con un tono serio la ojimiel mientras tomaba algunas cosas de su escritorio

"Joder ahora que le habrá picado a Tsunade-sama… jamás deja que un espía trabaje solo, a lo mejor y si es muy importante lo tomare!! Jejeje y con esto me tornare al primer puesto de agentes jujuju"- pensaba Sakura con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro- Lo acepto Tsunade-sama sabe que puede contar conmigo, en si de que se trat..- fue interrumpida la pelirosada por el tintineante sonido de un viper

Ya llegaron –menciono Tsunade mientras salía del departamento y Sakura le seguía- mira Sakura, ve con Shizune y ella te dará el informe pero primero quiero que pases con Anko a su departamento ella ya sabe de su trabajo así que ve tienes que estar lista para mañana a primera hora, suerte!!- dijo la ojimiel mientras entraba a la sala de juntas

Oh…no- musito Sakura al recordar a su queridísima amiga Anko

No es que Anko fuera una persona mala onda con los demás pero… el problema era el departamento. Sakura se encontraba frente a ese dichoso departamento en donde la puerta sostenía un letrero que en letras mayúsculas y negritas decia "Imagen". Aspiro todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron contener y lo exhalo en un sonoro suspiro "Ahí vamos" se apoyo mentalmente y entro

Gusana!! Cuanto tiempo de no verte por estos lugares ya se te extrañaba, ah mira no has cambiado el color de tu cabello bien hecho!! No le hagas caso a la cerda si dice que tu cabello es extraño solamente esta celosa y…- bla bla bla no paraba de hablar la chica de cabello rebelde color negro

Anko bien sabias que iba a llegar deja de parlotear – menciono cansinamente la pelirosa mientras se echaba al sofá- ahora dime que rayos me harás en esta ocasión

No te menciono Tsunade-sama… valla que novedad creo que por eso no te opusiste en venir si no ni el pie hubieras asomado- dijo la chica mientras tomaba un folder y leía un informe mientras se sentaba frente al sillón de donde estaba Sakura

Por eso vine, tu me dirás – se acomodo mejor la pelirosada en el sofá

Mmm… esta bien Sakura eres demasiado suertuda diría yo, eso de estar cerca del chico mas guapo de todo Japón no me la creo- la susodicha arqueo una ceja en señal de que a eso no le importaba- chica seguirás a…- sonó la puerta y llamo la atención de ambas chicas

Otra interrupción mas… ahora que seguía? Una invasión Alien? Pues no, era ni más ni menos que Shizune quien acababa de entrar al departamento

Hola chicas lamento interrumpirlas pero tengo un poco de prisa solo vine a dejar esto a Sakura-san- extendió un folder y la pelirosa lo tomo y a punto de abrirlo la morena la interrumpió- lo siento Sakura-san pero son ordenes de Tsunade-sama que no abrirás el sobre hasta que Anko haga su trabajo y tu Anko – la susodicha volteo- no le digas nada a Sakura acerca de su misión y has tu trabajo

Si señora!- actúo la chica como un soldado dirigiéndose a su teniente mientras que Shizune ponía una cara de "pobre niña loca" (xD hay me cae bien Anko)

Sin mas me retiro tengo que seguir con los papeleos- dijo la morena y salio dejando a las dos chicas

Bueno Sakura tengo que empezar mi trabajo para eso me pagan – menciono y arrebato el folder a la pelirosa

Lo se pero que sea rápido casi no dormí bien por culpa de la cerda y tengo mucho sueño

Tu descansa y yo hago mi trabajo esta bien- menciono Anko mientras daba un masaje a Sakura y esta ya rendida del sueño estaba en la silla peluquera- jujuju ahora si manos a la obra

Un suave olor a cerezos, unas suaves manos masajeando su cabello húmedo y suave, música instrumental de fondo y relajada en la cómoda silla peluquera… un momento silla peluquera?!. Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y vio a Anko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sosteniendo una toalla en las manos

Voala!! ( no se si se escriba así pero ya lo hice xD)- Anko acomodo a Sakura y seco su cabello

Hay no- menciono Sakura al sentir un mechón de su cabello en sus manos estallaría eso estaba seguro pero de repente recordó algo y por nada perdería esa oportunidad solo por un poco de cabello - solo fue un poco de cabello cierto?

Anko tomo el folder y coloco en el regazo de Sakura eh hizo un ademán para que esta leyera. Inmediatamente Sakura lo abrió y leyó rápidamente hasta que llego al punto más importante... la misión.

Satoshi Haruno?! Oh demonios- menciono la pelirosa al momento en que se miraba al espejo y su cabello… la única cosa femenina que a Sakura le importaba ya no estaba… pero para que exagerar si no la mayoría de este… pensó, pensó y pensó, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro hablo- Anko transfórmame!!

Tsunade y Shizune quienes pensaban entrar al dichoso departamento con solo oír la energética voz de Sakura se aliviaron… bueno al menos solamente Shizune, Tsunade estaba mas que satisfecha al saber que con ese pequeño detalle Sakura no se opondría además…

Tsunade-sama, fue muy buena idea colocar el nombre del padre de Sakura como su encubierto

Lo se Shizune, creo que con esto y sus ganas de ser la mejor espía como su padre la alentaran a que esta misión sea todo un éxito

Ahora solo nos queda desearle suerte- menciono Shizune y la ojimiel solo ensanchaba una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios

Regresando con Anko y Sakura…

Anko ya estoy lista!!- menciono Sakura tras el probador

Espero que te agrade la ropa que te elegí Sakura

Hay voy…-Sakura salio del probador y Anko solo ensancho una flameante sonrisa de aprobación el cual se reflejo en Sakura

**CONTINUARA…**

Proximo Capitulo:

Capitulo dos: La mison comienza

Sakura que lindo eres!!

Jajaja ya quiero ver tu cara cuando sepas…

Un nuevo estudiante a entrado en la academia…

Mira teme… un nuevo estudiante

Hmp

Mi nombre es Satoshi Haruno

Miren el nuevo estudiante!!

Gracias…

Eres un molesto

Idiota

Espero que eso los deje con intriga para el proximo capitulo xD pero paso a lo mas importante… chan chan chan chaaaan!!

**NO TENGO INTERNET**** TToTT**

Asi que no sera novedad si en la semana no puedo actualizar pero eso si les tendre muchas sorpresas preparadas y para el proximo capitulo estara el primero asi que espero su aceptación y sigan leyendo el fic

Nos vemos y..

**Gracias por leer el fic w**

**Espero sus comentarios OwO**

**Xiayo :P**


	2. La mision comienza Pt 1

Nuevamente yo xD, ahora dejándoles el segundo capi un poquito largo para entrar de lleno en la historia aunque en si sinceramente no se el momento exacto de meter el SasuSaku… aun quiero hacer un montón de cosas para que aflore algo de eso jujuju así que

Nuevamente yo xD, ahora dejándoles el segundo capi un poquito largo para entrar de lleno pero desgraciadamente lo tuve que desenglosar en dos partes por mi apretado horario no lo eh terminado ya que tengo que incluir y checar una que otra cosilla en la historia aunque en si sinceramente no se el momento exacto de meter el SasuSaku… aun quiero hacer un montón de cosas para que aflore algo de eso jujuju así que no se me desesperen y ténganme paciencia.

Al final del capitulo esta la sorpresa si ;D

Por cierto dejare de una vez la simbología (Aunque hay veces que hasta a mi se me olvida jajaja)

**En negritas algunas referencias como lugar hora o cosas importantes**

"_En comillas y cursiva lo que piensan los personajes"_

_Simplemente cursiva la narración de alguno de los personajes_

(Entre paréntesis intervenciones mías)

**Pd:**En algún comentario leí que me decían Haru… me encanta que me digan así!! xD (mis amigos me dicen asi :P) Jajaja yo de soroca y puse mi mote de Deviant Art (**Hikari-Ruki-Chan**) y acá en fanfiction tengo (**Haru-Lala-Chan**) ;P así que no hay problema si me llaman por cualquiera de esos motes con mucho gusto se los agradeceré…

Pero aun mas** gracias!! **Los reviews y el status de visitas que tuve para mi fue reconfortante saber que gente se esta leyendo el fic o nada mas ver que pasa por estos lares xD

**Pd2:** Al final de la historia la sorpresa ;D

Ya para dejar de joder acá esta la historia XD (jojojo me gusta joder ñaca ñaca)

**Capitulo II**

**L A . M I S I O N . C O M I E N Z A P t . 1 **

En cierta habitación se escuchaban murmullos y risitas proveniente de alguna femina rubia ojiazul que se debatía en una pelea de besos y caricias con un joven de tez blanca y que con sus profundos ojos negros robaba uno que otro suspiro de su novia mientras intentaba hacer caer a la pobre Ino en sus redes para tener un momento de pasión como pareja, el chico en un rápido movimiento logro morder el lóbulo de su oreja provocándole un gemido pero al parecer ese movimiento no salio como el esperaba ya que también ocasiono que la rubia lo sacara de encima suyo

Sai ya te dije este no es momento para hacer eso…entendiste – dijo en modo de reproche la ojiazul mientras se acomodaba con sus finas manos la ropa que en esos momentos se había arrugado en su totalidad y una vez terminada su labor vio desde donde estaba parada a su noviecito el cual desde el suelo aun le quedaba viendo con cara de niño regañado… que para ser ciertos fue así, Ino tenia una cara seria pero pronto soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras formaba una sonrisa y dio la mano en forma de apoyo al chico para que pudiera levantarse- tontito sabes que nunca podría enojarme contigo

En serio? – dijo mientras el también esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa y tomaba la delicada y fina mano de su novia para atraerla a el nuevamente ocasionando que cayera encima de el y besarla de nuevo

Tonto!! Ahora si estoy enojada contigo!!- chillo la rubia mientras sus mejillas se poblaban de un color carmesí y seguido ambos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas

Todos los agentes que pasaban por ahí hacían caso omiso lo que la parejita hacia o no en aquella habitación aunque no faltaba mencionar a los nuevos o los mirones que intentaban curiosear pero su status no los permitía

Ya, Sai hay que informar a Sakura nuestro movimiento recuerda que mañana empezamos y tenemos que instalarnos lo mas rápido posible si no quien sabe que pasara si no cuidamos y apresuramos los movimientos en esta misión- se mordió el pulgar la ojiazul mientras el chico cambiaba su actitud a una seria

Tienes razón.. debemos apresurarnos además… - se paro Sai mientras ayudaba a Ino

Lo se, lo se… tu también tienes curiosidad por lo de la frentona cierto? – río por lo bajo la rubia

Es cierto quien no jajaja no todos los días vemos a la feita en lo que en realidad debería ser- se burlo el pelinegro mientras Ino lo fulminaba con la mirada, en realidad Ino le incomodaba que molestaran a Sakura con ese tipo de opiniones, Sakura siempre fue una chica muy alegre desde que la conoció cuando aun estaban entrenando para espías cuando eran niñas, pero desde un evento trágico que marco la vida de la pelirosa esta no volvió a ser la misma ya no sonreía, su porte era frío y serio aunque con una amiga como Ino pudo derretirla un poco y sonreír para ella algunas veces las cuales en si eran contadas

Sai deja de decir estupideces y mejor apresurémonos y deja de hablar de esa manera de Sakura entendisteis?- menciono mientras cruzaba la puerta seguido del pelinegro

Ya, a veces pienso que la prefieres a ella que a mi

No es eso… si no que simplemente no la conoces y me enoja que hablen de ella sin tratarla como se debe, Sakura vale mucho es una gran persona con un gran potencial en lo que se propone, si intentaras ser un poco mas amable con ella de seguro y también encontrarías una buena amiga en ella, solo date una oportunidad a ti y a ella si?- menciono Ino mientras tomaba la mano de su novio, este solo se resigno a no seguir peleando con su querida rubia y así se dirigían al departamento de imagen

**Departamento de Imagen**

Quédate quieta… solo… falta un.. poco…ya!! – Anko se sentó cansinamente en una silla muy cercana después del arduo trabajo realizado por colocar ese dichoso artefacto, una pechera para cubrir los encantos de la pelirosada

Anko.. esto esta un poquito… apretado – dijo la pelirosada mientras respiraba pesadamente

Jajaja pues tenemos que esconder ese "pequeño" detalle de una u otra forma si no la misión no tendría chiste además ahora si pareces un chico… anda ponte la ropa ya quiero verte transformada.. o mejor dicho transformado completamente jajaja – rió Anko

Ja ja ja sigue riéndote maldita gusana – bufo la pelirosada mientras le aventaba lo primero que tomo en la mano… una secadora

Ay!! Mensa me vas a matar jajaja pero de la risa… fallaste!!- se burlo la pelinegra mientras la ojiverde terminaba de colocarse la ropa detrás del cambiador, en ese momento la puerta sonó y abriéndose inmediatamente dejo verse a una sonriente rubia con un pelinegro que al igual que ella sonreía pero de manera falsa

Anko!! Donde esta Sakura dime dime- decía emocionadamente la rubia

Ino!! Acá estoy en un momento salgo!! – vocifero la pelirosa

Wow como hiciste para que Sakura aceptara? Por que como se oye esta mas que feliz – le interrogo Ino a la pelinegra

Pues la verdad yo no fui, creo que esto se debe a Tsunade-sama ya que ella fue la que organizo esta misión, a lo mejor y ya había hablado con ella antes- menciono la pelinegra

Mmm lo mas seguro y eso fue… en todos modos le preguntare

Esto… chicas!?- se oyó a la pelirosa

Y chico – menciono el pelinegro

"_Joder!! acá esta Sai"_… Estoy lista saldré- cito la pelirosa y se dejo ver nuevamente a la pelinegra y a sus nuevos presentes dejando a la rubia mas que emocionada y a un pelinegro un tanto impresionado… bueno no tanto. Sakura vestía unos zapatos deportivos blancos con toques plateados y rojos los cuales eran estrechos ya que los pies de Sakura eran finos y delgados, unos jeans negros con cadenas, una camiseta blanca con estampados plateados y encima una sudadera roja con toques plateados y dorados

Por.. Kami-sama… Sakura que lindo eres!! Mírate ven, ven!!- Ino tomo a la pelirosa dirigiéndola al espejo.

Sakura estaba impresionada la verdad que en ese tiempo aun no se había visto en el espejo, tenia curiosidad por los elogios de Anko pero no lo creyó si no al verse reflejada con esa apariencia. De pronto se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de aquella imagen. **Una fotografía. **Esa fotografía, en donde se podía apreciar de joven a su padre con su madre de la mano. Surco una pequeña sonrisa por sus labios y cerro los ojos por un momento para poder guardar nuevamente esa imagen… hasta… - _"Que demonios…"- _sintió que alguien tocaba la parte superior de su pecho

Sai!!- grito malhumorada Ino al ver lo que su novio estaba haciendo

ESTUPIDO!! – escupió de un grito la pelirosada cuando intento propinar un buen golpe al pelinegro el quien esquivo fácilmente mientras se carcajeaba por su reacción- nunca te enseñaron modales?! Degenerado!!

Jajaja mira quien habla, en fin – se dirigió a la pelinegra – Anko eres dios fuiste capaz de quitarle las tetas a la feita o mas bien dicho feito- felicito mientras esbozaba una de sus sonrisas plásticas

Vas a ver estupido como te deformo la cara y te quito esa estupida sonrisa igual de estupido que tu!!- grito cabreada cada vez mas Sakura

Pero que tenemos aquí…- resonó una voz en la habitación – Sakura?... wow si que eres la viva imagen de Satoshi por un momento pensé que había regresado de la tumba para cobrarme lo que le debía

Kakashi-san – musito la pelirosada tras ver a su antiguo maestro y amigo tras mencionar lo dicho, cualquiera pensaría que esto enojaría a la chica pero al contrario el siempre le recordaba los buenos momentos de su padre y como no si ambos compartieron una ardua amistad como la de ella con Ino, Kakashi era como un segundo padre para Sakura por eso lo respetaba como tal

Jeje eh llegado tarde nuevamente, al menos quería guardar en mi memoria tu imagen como chica pero esto es mucho mejor- menciono el peligris mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa y le revolvía el cabello en forma de aprecio

Kakashi-san!! Jejeje- dijo Sakura

Vaya, vaya que reunión tan inesperada – hablo una rubia seguida de una pelinegra al entrar en la habitación

Pero Tsunade-sama desde hace rato estas espiando tras la puerta – dijo Anko

Tsk… no importa no era el momento preciso pero ahora si lo es así que prosigamos – dijo un poco avergonzada por el comentario de la pelinegra – Sakura al parecer ya esta tu cambio, hemos transferido tus documentos como Satoshi Haruno a la Universidad correspondiente solamente que tienes que hacer acto de presencia para firmar alguno que otros papeles, Shizune se encargo de tu uniforme así que busca en tu habitación, ten las llaves ya que en la misma maleta tienes el equipo necesario para la misión por eso la seguridad, Kakashi – se dirigió al peligris – encárgate de llevar a Sakura hasta la zona departamental de los Uzumaki eh hablado con Minato hace rato así que no habrá problemas el nos ayudara a encubrir la misión con Kushina

Pero Minato no esta retirado ya?- pregunto el pelinegro

Es cierto, no puede ayudarnos con el trabajo de Sakura pero al menos necesitábamos un lugar decente para dejar a la chica- hablo bajo la rubia para que solo fuera audible para el peligris

Tsunade-sama nosotros que haremos?- inquirió Ino

Shizune se encargara en decirles así que síganla a la dirección ahí esta la información correspondiente así que no se preocupen

Esta bien, Vamos Sai, buena suerte frontuda cuando tenga tiempo me comunicare contigo – estrecho entre sus brazos a la pelirosa luego para llevarse a su novio junto con ella

Ya quiero ver tu cara cuando sepas a quien espiaras y se que no te será tan fácil – menciono el pelinegro de forma burlesca para luego irse con su amada y Shizune

"_Uy!! Uno de estos días juro vengarme por todo lo que el me hace" _recuerda Sakura todo es cuestión de Karma – se dijo así misma en voz alta

Sakura dijiste algo?

No Tsunade-sama jejeje en que estábamos?... a si!! en la misión en la misión- dijo como si nada la pelirosa

Esta bien… tenemos que movernos lo antes posible así que ve con Kakashi, tomaran el primer avión hacia Tokio e irán con los Uzumaki ellos ya tienen todo preparado y recuerda esto principalmente Sakura… nunca de los jamases dejes que tu verdadera identidad se descubra, se sigilosa en cada movimiento y actúa de manera rápida y efectiva…-sonrío- se que no me fallaras pequeña y se que el día que mas has soñado esta mas cerca del que te imaginas

Gracias Tsunade-sama, con su permiso- musito la pelirosa feliz retirándose junto con Kakashi

Sakura – menciono algo serio el peligris mientras caminaban por los pasillos junto con la pelirosa

Dígame Kakashi-san

"_Por que no puedo decírselo… no se si esto le ayudara o la perjudicara… si solo supiera que…"_

¿Que era lo que quería decirme?- irrumpió de sus pensamientos

Da tu mayor esfuerzo, confío mucho en ti así que arrebátale tu puesto a Sai- dijo el peligris con una sonrisa

De eso no hay duda se que lo are- con un tono de confianza y arrogancia respondió

Kakashi y Sakura inmediatamente fueron por sus pertenencias y se dirigieron al aeropuerto donde Sakura se relucía siendo chico con solo el hecho de que las chicas volteaban a verla y el explicito trato que le hacia una aeromoza durante el vuelo la volvía loca ya que sumamente ese estado la incomodaba, pero como le repetía Kakashi durante todo el vuelo era el vivo retrato de su padre solo que con voz de mujer.

Una vez llegaron a Tokio cogieron el primer taxi y se dirigieron a la magnánima zona residencial de los Uzumaki, quien lo diría, Sakura al principio se imaginaba un edificio como los otros en donde tendría que compartir apartamento con Kakashi, eso si cada quien con sus respectivos cuartos, en pocas palabras se esperaba algo mas humilde pero lo que enseguida vio la impresiono. La zona residencial tenia su propio parque y del otro lado una gran piscina!! Eso ilusiono mucho a la pelirosa pero para su mala suerte nunca la disfrutaría.

**TOKIO, JAPON **

**ZONA RESIDENCIAL UZUMAKI**

**02:15 P.M **

Satoshi… satoshi!!

Ah… quien?- dijo la pelirosa alterada

Kakashi se pego la frente y rodó los ojos… la chiquilla no entendería ya era la tercera vez que le llamaba por su mote y no respondía como tal – Satoshi… eres satoshi, ahora Satoshi deja de regar el parque con tus babas y entremos, los Uzumaki nos esperan

Hoi!!- siguió ahora el "pelirosado" cargando sus maletas

Pasaron el umbral de la gran puerta de entrada y enseguida pudieron divisar de espaldas a una bella mujer con una larga cabellera rojiza que se encontraba en el vistoso y ecológico hall, de seguro y gustaban de las plantas, la manera en la que daba ordenes al jardinero sonaba de lo mas dulce y amable, de repente… volteo a ellos y enseguida surco una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraban

Kakashi-sempai!! – menciono algo emocionada mientras propinaba un buen abrazo amistoso el cual el peligris respondió

Hola Kushina, cuanto tiempo y Minato donde se encuentra?

Fue a ver como estaban las cosas en la empresa ya vez como es el todo quiere que este perfecto antes de la comida y mas por que es lunes y ya sabes que significa eso...

Día de Ramen!! – se escucho a espaldas de los presentes viendo ahí a el susodicho entrando con una gran sonrisa la cual de golpe se le borro- Satoshi?... –musito algo impresionado

Satoshi? – repitió Kushina y poco a poco dirigió su vista a espaldas de Kakashi en donde aun no había visto al pelirosado el cual al virar su mirada a la de ella ahogo un grito de impresión – Kakashi no me digas que ella es la hija de Satoshi- Susurro al peligris

Así es – reitero el

Minato inmediatamente se acerco a el pelirosado observando sus facciones y las reacciones de ella – Eres casi idéntico a el

Mucho gusto Saku…

Shh.. Satoshi las paredes escuchan- silencio el rubio a la chica la cual le vio de manera desentendida- Mucho gusto yo soy Minato Uzumaki – estrecho la mano de la chica- y ella es mi esposa Kushina de Uzumaki- señalo a su bella esposa- sabemos todo de ti no te preocupes en presentarte esta es tu casa… ehm.. bueno edificio así que siéntete a gusto y cualquier detalle no dudes en llamarnos nosotros estamos aquí en la primera planta- señalo una gran puerta frente a ellos – cuando quieras puedes comer con nosotros el día de hoy comeremos ramen así que seria un gran gusto que estés en nuestra mesa que dices?

Al parecer los Uzumaki eran grandes personas tanto de status social y económico como de corazón, y como no, esa forma de presentarse y mostrar confianza le hacia sentir bien mas que todo eso la pareja siempre cerraba con broche de oro con una gran sonrisa el cual nadie se podía negar- seria un gran gusto para mi – musito con su peculiar forma de actuar su voz masculina

Eres malísima imitando voces – critico de forma burlesca el rubio mientras se aguantaba la risa – en fin creo que te tienen preparado algo para eso

Vamos te ayudare con tu equipaje te llevare a tu apartamento – interrumpió Kushina- estarás en la planta arriba de nosotros por cualquier cosa como dijo anteriormente mi esposo no dudes en hacérnoslo saber- menciono Kushina mientras jalaba a la pelirosada con ella

Cada uno de nosotros no dejara de impresionarse con esa imagen- hablo por fin el peligris una vez que Kushina y Sakura subieron al nuevo apartamento de la pelirosada- Y tu… deja de ser regalado y bocón se nota que nunca cambiaras a la presencia de Satoshi o al menos su imagen

Para que voy a mentirte si sabes que realmente me siento feliz de verla por que es como verlo a el, rememorar viejos tiempos… ahora si gustas acompáñame dentro allí seguiremos charlando tranquilamente, dentro de un momento mi hijo vendrá a casa y el es igualito a mi siempre esta a tiempo para el día de ramen

De seguro y si es igual que tu, eres muy influencioso pero siento decir que con mis mas sinceras disculpas Minato pero creo que en realidad no podremos acompañarles ahora iré a ver a Satoshi, recuerda, tengo que hacer alguno que otro papeleo con "el"

Es cierto casi se me olvidaba. Entonces me apresurare ya que no aguanto el hambre

Espera Minato… te pediré otro favor…

Mientras tanto Sakura y Kushina se encontraban platicando mientras desempacaba en su apartamento. Sencillo pero acogedor, un cuarto con baño, sala-comedor, baño para invitados y una cocinita, bueno según lo que Kushina le contó mientras subían las maletas ya quería cercióralo por ella misma, Sakura le encantaba la idea de tener un apartamento propio, adiós a los gritos de la cerda al despertarla, al horrible olor de su shampoo el cual tanto a Sai le gustaba, los estrepitosos ruidos cuando se ponía a jugar con su noviecito y sobre todo a su forma tan explicita de mostrarse en paños menores frente a ella eso era realmente vergonzoso a pesar de que ella también era mujer pero cada quien debe de tener privacidades de vez en cuando, bueno al menos lo disfrutaría temporalmente sobre la misión.

El apartamento era realmente cómodo, pintando las paredes de un color coral, sencillos pero elegantes sillones de pino con acogedores cojines blancos y en el medio una pequeña mesilla del mismo material, plantas, cuadros con arte minimalistico, un librero y el toque de gala y moderno una pantalla gigante solo para ella. Ahora a la habitación. Sakura se quedo totalmente impresionada, cada niña sueña con habitaciones de color rosa pero irónicamente a pesar de su cabello ella lo aborrecía, azul, azul marino, celeste y blanco colores que prevalecían en la habitación sumamente varonil, una mullida y enorme cama a lado de un ventanal el cual daba al balcón y el balcón a la esplendorosa vista de la piscina la cual a gritos la llamaba; regresando a la habitación su guardarropa estaba lleno y dentro una pequeña nota, de seguro y era de Anko… mas al rato la leería, tenia un escritorio con lámpara, teléfono al lado del buró de su cama, y otra televisión frente la vista de su cama

Gracias por todos sus tratos señora Uzumaki – hablo Sakura e hizo una reverencia después de observar la habitación

No es nada Sakura- musito la bella mujer, en eso la puerta de la habitación sonó y dio paso al peligris

Siento la interrupción pero tengo que hacer algo con Sakura antes de que me retire pero se que después tendrán mucho tiempo para charlar verdad Kushina?

Si Kakashi, por supuesto, además de eso me gustaría que Sakura conociese a mi hijo de seguro y los dos se llevaran de maravilla, además ambos son de la misma edad

Después de que Sakura dejo las maletas junto la cama salieron de la habitación y del apartamento junto con la señora Uzumaki, cordialmente ahora a Sakura le toco negar la invitación del "Día de Ramen", subieron a uno de los autos que Minato presto a Kakashi y se propusieron ir a la dichosa Universidad, sin antes ser visto el auto salir de la zona residencial, observados por unos orbes azules eléctricos.

Mientras tanto en camino a la Universidad en donde inscribirían a Sakura

Sakura, los Uzumaki antes eran espías de la misma organización en la que perteneces pero por cuestiones de la vida… vivir, dejaron de serlo y como escuchaste de la propia Kushina ellos tienen un hijo llamado Naruto, el no sabe nada del pasado de sus padres así que te pediría de favor que no le comentaras nada tuyo ni de ellos, entendido?- hablo y observo a la pelirosa

Si Kakashi-san, lo comprendo

1Pero aun así no soy nadie para restringirte si quieres saberlo, con libertad puedes preguntarle a Kushina ella es muy atenta y cuidadosa al hablar de ese tema con mucho gusto y atenderá ya lo veras- sonrío Kakashi para luego Sakura imitar la acción

**ZONA DEPARTAMENTAL UZUMAKI**

**03:02**

Un chico rubio entro de golpe a su casa buscando estrepitosa y alarmante la presencia de su padre o ya sea de su madre, busco en la sala de estar, en el jardín interior de la casa el cual muy bien cuidaba su madre, el estudio, pero un exquisito olor le pudo aclarar la mente… Ramen. Por Kami-sama como pudo olvidarse del día del Ramen eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Oigan!! Esperen. El chico nuevamente se acordó de aquella imagen de SU auto saliendo de la zona, así que ahora dirigiéndose a la cocina entro de repente y con su peculiar voz…

Mama!! Acaban de robar mi auto!! – dijo de forma escandalosa el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules eléctricos

Que dices?- pregunto Kushina – estas seguro Naruto?

Si mama acabo de verlo tenemos que hablar a la policía, de seguro ese señor de cabello gris y la chica pelirosada revisaron que olvide las llaves dentro del auto…joder!! Ya no dejare las llaves ahí otra vez… - se quejo

"Un momento… chica pelirosada?... como pudo Naruto saber que era chica… tengo que hacer algo rápidamente" Aaaah ya me habias espantado (lo siento me acorde de cierto comercial xD) mira hijo…

**C O N T I N U A R A . . . **

Proximo Capitulo (Renovado xD):

La Mision Comienza Pt. 2

Un nuevo estudiante a entrado en la academia…

Mira teme… el es el nuevo estudiante

Hmp

Te pido muchas disculpas

Mi nombre es Satoshi Haruno

Miren el nuevo estudiante!!

No puede ser

Gracias…

Eres un molesto

Idiota

Hagamos una pijamada de bienvenida!!

Jojojo como vieron también esto fue victima de mis cambios repentinos de ideas xD ;3; espero no confundirlos o ilusionarlos es que de repente las ideas llegan y simplemente no puedo dejarlas pasar, un ejemplo de ello es que al principio ni siquiera imaginaba que Sakura viviera cerca de Naruto o incluso mas meter a Minato y Kushina de ellos dos casi ni me acordaba xD si no que Ino, Sai y Saku vivirían en un mismo lugar pero mejor los separe para hacer cosas estrategicas, Sasuke ya saldrá chics no se me desesperen y lo prometido es deuda aca tienen a Satoshi…

http : / hikari – ruki - chan. deviantart. Com /art/ Satoshi-Haruno-Fan-Fic- Image- 97674595

(quitar espacios del link para ver)

todo niño y maricon por que ya me acostumbre a dibujar así TT3TT seguiré practicando para hacerlo mas varonil xD. Y como pudieron ver ese es el uniforme de la Universidad Uchiha… esta bien así o lo cambiamos? xP

En fin ya no sigo escribiendo o acabare de resumir la historia y poner cosas que ni siquiera quieren saber xD

Nos vemos.

**A . G · R . A · D . E · C . I · M . I · E . N · T . O · S**

**Sasumi-chan: **Wow que gato tan pensador, nunca habia conocido a alguno, serás la primera!! xD. Muchas gracias chica por leerte el fic y sip!! Traere muchas sorpresas, algunas para bien y otras para mal jojojo es que como ya habia mencionado hasta arriba me gusta ser malosa jo jo jo y ahora si en cuanto termine la segunda parte lo subire no tardare mucho. Y gracias por el fav. Arigatou

**Sakuritamen: **Gracias de igual manera por leerte el fic espero seguirte viendo por este espacio.

**Sasusaku95: **Sinceramente Anko es asi por que algo de ella me dice que es su manera de ser buena onda xD me encanta su super buena vibra, ademas de que es uno de mis personajes femeninos favoritos de la serie. Nos vemos y muchas gracias por el comentario.

**Tsuki-kuu: **Asi que tu eras chiquilla!! Jajaja me encanta que me digan Haru como ya habras leido anteriormente ;P. Me halagas con saber de que te gusto mi fic sabiendo yo misma de que mis ideas locas son estrepitosas xD al principio pense que no funcionaria de mucho por lo que me dije que si no jalaba leyentes o terminaria pronto pero con los pocos pero valiosos reviews que me leo me hacen querer hacer mas son la chispita de la llama de mi juventud (como diria Rock Lee xD), espero que te haya gustado mi imagen de Satoshi aun asi para el siguiente capi les pondre la imagen de referencia la cual me inspiro para hacer el fic (ademas de la pelicula de miss simpatia xD pero te aseguro que esto sera totalmente diferente). Gracias por leer chica y sigo esperando tus comentarios. Bye bye Arigatou

**Setsuna17:**Aunque fue un corto comentario dejame decirte que tambien fue de manera inspirador por que al menos asi me doy cuenta las personas que se leen mi fic. Gracias

**Polinseneka: **Pues al igual que los demás gracias por leer mi fic y comentar es un gran gusto para mi y pues espero tus comentarios de la imagen

**Gracias por leer el fic w**

**Espero sus comentarios OwO**

**Xiayo :P**

1


	3. La mision comienza Pt2

ZONA DEPARTAMENTAL UZUMAKI

**Notas de la autora:** Eh aquí el segundo capitulo espero que comenten mucho y pues en el lapso de esta semana no subiré nada hasta el próximo fin de semana ya que estoy en exámenes y tengo que estudiar mucho

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y los demás personajes no son míos, solamente el contenido

**Mi nombre … Satoshi Haruno**

**Por Haru-Lala-Chan**

_**((º·.- **__**La Misión Comienza Pt. 2 -.·º))**_

**ZONA DEPARTAMENTAL UZUMAKI**

**03:02**

Un chico rubio entro de golpe a su casa buscando estrepitosa y alarmante la presencia de su padre o ya sea de su madre, busco en la sala de estar, en el jardín interior de la casa el cual muy bien cuidaba su madre, el estudio, pero un exquisito olor le pudo aclarar la mente… Ramen. Por Kami-sama como pudo olvidarse del día del Ramen eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Oigan!! Esperen. El chico nuevamente se acordó de aquella imagen de SU auto saliendo de la zona, así que ahora dirigiéndose a la cocina entro de repente y con su peculiar voz…

Mama!! Acaban de robar mi auto!! – dijo de forma escandalosa el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules eléctricos

Que dices?- pregunto Kushina – estas seguro Naruto?

Si mama acabo de verlo tenemos que hablar a la policía, de seguro ese señor de cabello gris y la chica pelirosada revisaron que olvide las llaves dentro del auto…joder!! Ya no dejare las llaves ahí otra vez… - se quejo

"Un momento… chica pelirosada?... como pudo Naruto saber que era chica… tengo que hacer algo rápidamente" Aaaah ya me habías espantado, mira hijo lo que ocurre es que son los nuevos habitantes del departamento de arriba – menciono mientras señalaba el dichosos lugar – y el chico que vistes, el de cabello rosa es de familiares franceses por eso esos rasgos peculiares, yo y tu padre conocemos sobre su familia y toda la casta cabe decir que son muy hermosos – esbozo una sonrisa esperando que su rubio hijo se la creyera

Ah…-suspiro el rubio- por un momento creí que viviría junto con alguna chica linda con aires de rebeldía igual que yo – menciono Naruto

Naruto – susurro en forma amenazante Kushina obteniendo la atención de su hijo- tu que te vuelves rebelde y yo que te mando con la abuela a vivir por un tiempo – dijo y el rubio se le calo los huesos al oír la recién amenaza de su siempre linda y bella madre – pero no te preocupes yo se que no me defraudaras ¿verdad hijito?- beso la mejilla de su hijo mientras le hacia algunos mimos, Naruto en cambio se desencajo ya que su madre siempre cambiaba de actitud pero que le iba a hacer, como dicen, las madres siempre quieren lo mejor de sus hijos, el rubio surco una enorme sonrisa y abrazo a su madre ahora quedando ella sorprendida

Si mama, yo jamás te defraudare ni a ti ni a mi padre… por que mi sueño es… -se separo un poco para ver a los ojos de su madre - convertirme en el orgullo de la familia … y ser aceptado por mi abuelo

Kushina instantáneamente se le volcó el corazón, decir semejantes palabras de su hijo le hacían quererlo mil veces más de lo que ya le quería, y el amor y comprensión que no podía obtener de sus demás familiares ella y Minato hacían lo posible para recompensarlo con lo que ellos principalmente le podían ofrecer que eran buenos valores

Naruto al contrario pensaba que el era afortunado al tener unos padres así, y si que lo era ya que al pensar en eso la imagen de su mejor amigo se hizo presente, pensar que compartían un mismo sufrimiento pero en distintos lados de la moneda hacían querer tenerlo a su lado para cambiar un poco el ritmo de su vida.

Buen Naruto, el ramen nos espera hoy le puse tu ingrediente favorito – sonrío Kushina mientras se dirigía a la olla llena de Ramen, Naruto se dirigió ahí mismo y con una cuchara probo el caldo del dichoso platillo

Wow mamá!! Ahora si te luciste el cerdo del ramen te quedo de maravilla

Procuro hacerlo cuidadosamente para ti hijo

Lo se mamá y no es necesario que te esfuerces tu comida siempre me encantara por mas minima que sea- sonrío el rubio mientras la bella madre depositaba un beso en su frente

Miren quien tenemos aquí, el hombre de la casa acaba de llegar

Hola papá

Por cierto Naruto, espero que no te moleste que le haya prestado tu auto a un amigo lo que ocurre es que acaba de venir con su sobrino de Okinawa y debían de hacer algunas cosas por la ciudad

Okinawa?, pero si mama me dijo que era Frances el sobrino de tu amigo – se extraño el rubio menor

Pues por que su familia es descendiente francesa solo que su familia ya tiene algunas generaciones viviendo en Japón- explico Minato

Oh no… lo mas raro de la situación es que cuando lo vi me gusto – se quejo el rubio obteniendo la impresión de sus padres quienes por parte se sentían felices de que Naruto le agradara la chica pero al igual se sentían mal de que por mas que quisieran hacer a la pelirosa amiga parte de los Uzumaki no podían ya que por mas del deseo estaba su trabajo de espía – agradeceré a Kami-sama si no me vuelvo gay, si no todo el instituto se burlaría de mi como la otra vez de aquel accidente- a Naruto le dio un escalofrío mientras sus padres estallaban en carcajadas, recordar ese suceso si que era para reírse ya que por mas que esas no fueran las intenciones del rubio había sucedido.

Bueno.. jeje ya basta de risas je jeje – suspiro Kushina – es hora de comer si no se enfriara

Si.. vamos hijo el día de ramen no es todo los días- hablo Minato

Si papá!! Viva mamá y el día del ramen dattebayo!!

Sinceramente… Naruto, tenía a los mejores padres del mundo

Un auto ultimo modelo de color azul marino se estaciono en uno de los tantos lugares vacíos del establecimiento, Satoshi junto con Kakashi bajaron del auto y vieron que los autos que estaban se podían observar que eran de grandes marcas reconocidas, el lugar de igual manera se podía ver de sobremanera que obtenía lujos y toques de elegancia, sin duda alguna estaban en el lugar correcto

**UNIVERSIDAD UCHIHA**

**04:35 P.M.**

Algunos alumnos aun se podían observar que deambulaban de aquí para alla ya sea para ir al estacionamiento, tomar su auto e irse, estar de vagos con los amigos o ya en el caso de otras personas pasar notas de clases y verificar resultados de alguna clase matemática y como no, si era una universidad pero el único inconveniente y el cual Sakura podía ver venir es que la Universidad tal como era privada era exclusivamente para varones.

Varones uniformados en finas telas pero que en si la portaban con gala, el uniforme consistía en una camisa manga larga blanca con los puños de color café oscuro con el bordado del tradicional abanico de la familia Uchiha en hilos color plata, símbolo ya reconocido de la misma familia, corbata color café oscuro y pantalones del mismo color, zapatos negros y por ultimo un chaleco color vino con detalles escoceses mas oscuros.

Satoshi y Kakashi caminaron con pasos decididos al interior del plantel mientras hacían esto Satoshi (Sakura) no paraba de observar el alrededor observando con lujo y detalle los magníficos jardines del lugar sin duda alguna y si tenia un poco de tiempo iría a relajarse un momento por ahí. Entraron al edificio viendo la calidad y los lujos con los que los alumnos eran tratados, era demasiado obvio al ser una escuela sumamente cara y de calidad académica, algunos alumnos miraban disimulados y otros no a Satoshi mientras murmuraban algunas cosas

Buenas tardes Kakashi-san… Uchiha-san le espera en su oficina… usted le cito cierto? Si es así sígame – menciono una bella mujer con rasgos angelicales de cabello color azul con un piercing de diamante debajo del labio inferior dándole un toque de elegancia pero a la vez rebeldía, portaba los colores de la escuela solo que en ropas distintas. Zapatillas negras, Una falda un poco mas arriba de las rodillas de color café oscuro, una blusa manga corta de corte femenino color blanca y una corbata color vino con la insignia de la escuela bordada en plata

Satoshi… vamos – y así ambos de dirigieron a la oficina de Uchiha… el director de la escuela

Al entrar en la oficina un hombre de aspecto joven de cabellos negros atado en una coleta les recibió

Uchiha Itachi… mucho tiempo sin vernos – menciono el peliplateado

Lo mismo digo Kakashi-san, lamento que mi padre no este en este momento para atenderlo por el momento hoy le estaré reemplazando- en eso el pelinegro vio a Satoshi – este chico es el que asistirá a partir de hoy a la Universidad verdad?

Si para eso lo eh traído, me dieron notificación de que firmaríamos algunos papeles además de algunas cláusulas de la beca

Entonces es un chico demasiado listo diría yo… eso de ganarse una beca en la escuela de la familia no es muy común que digamos- halagó Itachi mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Satoshi

Te sorprenderá mucho ya lo veras- río Kakashi

Satoshi Haruno… cierto?- musito el pelinegro- es un gusto conocer a un digno rival para mi hermanito- estrecho la mano del pelirosa

El gusto es para mi – dijo Satoshi de una manera tosca por la cual Itachi se sorprendió

Se enfermo en el viaje… es que no lo hace a menudo- salvo Kakashi la situación

Ah… entonces te recomendaría un analgésico ya que no te dejan asistir a la escuela si estas enfermo- dijo Itachi para Satoshi

No te preocupes haremos algo al respecto para el día de mañana, los papeles donde están lo que pasa es que tengo un poco de prisa- hablo Kakashi de manera despreocupada

De inmediato – Itachi fue al escritorio tomo el teléfono de línea directa y hablo- Konan… podrías traerme los papeles de ingreso de Satoshi Haruno al igual que la beca?... gracias

Haremos esto rápido e iremos de compras por tus materiales entendiste?- hablo Kakashi para Satoshi de manera que solo le pudiera escuchar, el solamente afirmo

El tiempo recurrió rápido tal y como Kakashi menciono, esperaron solamente por los papeles, firmaron lo mencionado, mientras Kakashi charlaba algunas cosas con Itachi y al terminar ambos se despedían para salir del instituto pero al parecer el destino de Satoshi era ser observad, ya que dos miradas de distintos puntos miraban con demasiado interés a la pelirosa, uno de manera indiferentemente analítica y otra sorprendido y con un brillo de felicidad.

El día corrió rápido, Satoshi y Kakashi fueron al centro comercial por los útiles escolares, saliendo del lugar Kakashi decidió festejar el inicio de la misión de Satoshi con una comida en algún restaurante de comida italiana para luego llegar nuevamente a la zona departamental de los Uzumaki

**ZONA DEPARTAMENTAL UZUMAKI**

**11:13 A.M.**

Al parecer si que se nos hizo tarde y mañana me tendré que despertar temprano para el instituto… sinceramente me siento un poco emocionada ya que me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.

Pues si… ahora me tendré que despedir de los Uzumaki y de ti en este momento… toma Tsunade-sama me dijo que te diera esto- Kakashi entrego un teléfono plateado a Sakura- ahí tienes los números de tu antiguo teléfono, Shizune se encargo de ordenarlos y llenar cada uno de los datos desde direcciones, correos electrónicos y fotografías disfrútalo Satoshi-kun – sonrío mientras despeinaba como de costumbre la melena rosa de Sakura- ahora vete a tu departamento a desempacar y descansa, yo hablare con los Uzumaki y me iré bye bye

Estaremos en contacto Kakashi-san- se despidió la pelirosa para luego subir a su apartamento

Entro y prendió algunas luces, solo las esenciales para ver y no molestar de mucho a los vecinos, se adentro a su cuarto, cerro las cortinas dándole como nueva costumbre un vistazo a la piscina, acomodo sus útiles en su maletín escolar, abrió el closet el cual ya esperaba por ella y tomo la nota que anko le había dejado.

" _Gusanita de mi __corazón xD buena suerte con tu misión aquí Ino y yo te apoyamos un buen.. Aunque el gusano gay de Sai este un poco malhumorado por parte de su misión y ya sabrás por que así que comunícate con Ino pero después me hablas a mi eh!! Te deje todo un repertorio con la ultima moda juvenil para varones eso si… siempre cómodo para ti… por cierto Asuma-san te ah mandado un inhalador de asma… no sabia que sufrías eso S pero aun asi cuídate mucho Ha-ne!!"_

Sakura abrió y vio el uniforme y se imagino en el, eso realmente seria divertido, metió su mano dentro de una de las bolsas de los jeans y saco la llave que Tsunade-sama le dio y con eso abrio el maletín en donde pudo ver el inhalador de asma que Asuma-san le había mandado y junto a esta otra nota la cual decía que cada vez que aspirara el inhalador su voz se haria mas grave por un lapso de 24 horas, además de eso le mando una dote para mas de un mes de inhaladores, suyo de Asuma-san siempre cuidadoso en ese aspecto. Sakura tomo el inhalador lo dejo al lado del buró y configurando la alarma del reloj despertador volvió a dejarlo en su lugar para luego tomar su teléfono y marcar a Ino… saber por que sufría el idiota de Sai si que era de saberse, mientras atendía la rubia ella se dejo caer en su mullida cama, aunque la rubia en si no le contesto cosa que le extraño, asi que mejor se durmió para su nuevo dia escolar.

**ZONA DEPARTAMENTAL UZUMAKI**

**05:00 A.M.**

El estruendoso pitido de la alarma sonaba por toda la habitación mientras que debajo de las sabanas una delicada mano salio en busca del dichoso aparato para así terminar su ruido, cada vez que la alarma sonaba mas fuerte mas desesperados era el movimiento de aquella mano hasta que…

AH!! MALDITO DESPERTADOR!! – Salio de entre las sabanas tomando el dichoso aparato y apagándolo de una vez, la pelirosa soltó un sonoro suspiro y vio la hora en si – "_al parecer si me dará tiempo después de todo" _

De un salto salio de la cama y la arreglo para después tomar su uniforme y una toalla e ir al baño, se dio una ducha relajante y rápida, se cambio y llegando a la habitación se aprecio en el espejo de cuerpo que estaba allí, se arreglo el cabello de tal forma como anko le había mandado en un catalogo, se rocío un poco de colonia varonil, tomo sus cosas y por ultimo inhalo el dichoso producto de asuma-san

cof cof bueno… bueno… bueno – tras estas pruebas Sakura escucho como su voz cambiaba sonando un poco mas grave para así no desencajar de sobremanera con su apariencia (N/A: su voz suena como el cantante de michi to you all – Aluto ) Sakura feliz con ese cambio hecho un vistazo a su reloj notando que aun le quedaba mucho tiempo para ir a la escuela así que para mejor esperar a Naruto se iría caminando ese día, tomo sus llaves y salio del departamento y a paso ligero salio de la zona departamental

En otra parte un rubio se despertó y viendo el reloj de su habitación se dio cuenta de la hora que era…

eh.. las… 05:32? Aun es muy temprano… - en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo su madre enh la hora de la comida "_Naruto recuerda que tienes que estar a tiempo para irte con el chico nuevo a la escuela entendiste?" _– es cierto el chico nuevo… pero… por que mama no me quiso decir su nombre? Tal vez y lo mas seguro lo apropiado es que el se presentara.. bueno me iré a cambiar

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE CAMINO A LA UNIVERSIDAD**

**05:5****8 A.M.**

Ah… - suspiro una pelirosa mientras a pasos serenos iba camino a la universidad – nunca me había sentido tan relajada en alguna misión- se dijo así misma hasta que algo o mas bien alguien le llamo la atención

Por favor!! Déjenme yo no les eh hecho nada!! – gritaba una chica pelinegra mientras otras chicas las cuales tenían el mismo uniforme que ella le tomaban del cabello de una manera salvaje mientras se reían de ella, instantáneamente Sakura recordó un momento de su vida muy parecido a el que en ese momento observaban sus ojos.

En un arranque de enojo la pelirosa se acerco a pasos acelerados a donde estaban haciendo el escándalo a tales horas de la mañana y tomando de manera nada delicada la muñeca de una de las chicas logro llamar la atención de las demás al escuchar el grito de su compañera

Debería darles vergüenza… hacer eso a alguien es caer demasiado bajo… sean un poco mas civilizadas no por nada son unas señoritas y de categoría tras como el emblema de su colegio les aparenta ser.

Tu no eres nadie para decirnos que hacer… - pero la chica inmediatamente se callo al ver el emblema de la universidad Uchiha

En realidad si lo soy ya que al menos soy un poco mas civilizado y humano que ustedes- sentencio la pelirosa soltando la muñeca de una de las chicas

Tsk.. no te salvaras para la próxima Hyuuga, Karin te tendra en la mira, vámonos chicas!!- hablo la mas seria de todas mientras las demas asentían y se iban del lugar

Karin?- murmuro la pelirosa muy extrañada hasta que unos sollozos se hicieron un poco mas fuertes de parte de la chica que aun seguía arrodillada al suelo con la cabeza gacha

Gra… gracias – musito de forma leve pero audible la chica mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas

Sakura en ese momento se arrodillo de igual manera hacia la chica y revisando dentro de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo, tomo con una de sus manos el rostro de la chica levantándolo hacia ella y alli vio unos ojos perlados que transmitian por parte agradecimiento y dolor por el acto antes ocurrido

Vamos no llores – limpio con su pañuelo las lagrimas de la chica y algunos rastros de polvo que en su cara yacían – una chica tan linda como tu no debe recibir esos tratos – la chica se impresiono por las palabras del chico (recuerden es Sakura), Satoshi se levanto y de igual manera levanto a la pelinegra hasta que esta quedo de pie – te prometo que si veo nuevamente esas chicas molestarte no me contendre en mis actos simplemente no aguanto a la gente que es asi – menciono mientras que con sus dedos arreglaba el sedoso cabello de la pelinegra – y dime como te llamas? – pregunto mientras esbozaba una resplandeciente sonrisa

Mi… mi… nombre… es… es – tartamudeaba la chica

Vamos no seas tímida – Satoshi dijo mientras posaba la palma de su mano en la cabeza de la pelinegra

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga!!- soltó de repente sorprendiéndose a ella misma y a la pelirosa

Hinata… es un muy bonito nombre – sonrío complacida la pelirosa – mucho gusto mi nombre es Satoshi Haruno – en eso el celular de la pelirosa sono, reviso y era la alarma… las 6:30!! Tan rapido habia pasado el tiempo?!... eso si era raro, debia apurarse aun le quedaba un buen tramo para llegar a la universidad- bueno me veré maleducado pero siento decir que tengo que irme si no entrare tarde a mi primer día de clases- se excuso para luego tomar camino sin antes sentir las timidas manos de la chica tomar su chaleco

Eh… gra…gracias por lo de hace… rato – menciono la pelinegra un poco sonrojada al sentir la mirada de Satoshi sobre ella – este… quería saber alguna… manera de cómo… recompensarte

En serio no es nada siempre es bueno ayudar a las personas cuando se les necesita

Eh… bueno… - se avergonzó un poco mas la pelinegra

Espero volver a vernos… adiós- se despidió Satoshi mientras a zancadas retomaba nuevamente su trayectoria

Hinata Hyuuga en ese momento sintió el mismo sentimiento que como aquella vez…

Pero habia un problema…

No sabia si lo volveria a ver, asi que con una pequeña sonrisa y el recuerdo de ese sentimiento tomo camino a su universidad… la universidad para chicas… el Hyuuga Paladee

**UNIVERSIDAD UCHIHA**

**06:55 A.M.**

Naruto se encontraba cabreado desde su asiento, al parecer el niño bonito pelirosa le evitaba… será que no le agrada la gente? O mas peor aun… será que a el no le agradaba?.. en eso salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la palmada de uno de sus amigos

Eh… Naruto estas muy pensativo el día de hoy deja de hacerlo o mataras tus pocas neuronas-hablo cansinamente un chico con cara de sueño

Ja ja ja… sigue haciéndote el graciosito Shikamaru

Bien que ah pasado… Sasuke anda raro nuevamente?

Pues no pero…- en eso Naruto callo de repente al ver a su amigo pelinegro entrar al aula con la misma actitud de siempre

Al parecer Sasuke anda normal… bueno me iré a mi asiento esto es señal de que el profesor Jiraiya llegara temprano el día de hoy- se burlo Shikamaru el cual recibió un pequeño golpe en el brazo por el susodicho y como dijo… el profesor Jiraiya llego temprano ese dia

Bueno chicos… me andaré sin rodeos… el día de hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno en nuestras clase y en las consecuentes, así que espero que lo reciban amablemente, en un momento vendrá al aula así que no desesperen… el dia de hoy leeremos y analizaremos algunas cartas de Freud y…- en ese momento la puerta sono y todo se silencio… el rubio se sentía nervioso al fin le vería bien la cara al niño pelirosa y sabría un poco de el, Jiraiya como haciendo querer sufrir al grupo se tomo su tiempo para llegar hasta la puerta y girar el cerrojo

Buenos días… Jiraiya-san

Buenos dias Konan-chan hoy te ves muy hermosa el dia de hoy, no te lo habian dicho?

Es la enésima vez que me lo dice desde que llego a las instalaciones… bueno estas son algunos documentos que tiene que firmar acerca de la recepcion

Esta bien – Jiraiya tomo los papeles y los firma para luego entregarselos a Konan e irse

Ah… joder- se quejo el rubio llamando la atención del pelinegro quien se sentaba a un costado de el, en eso la puerta vuelve a tocar

Se te olvido otra cosa Ko…- las palabras de Jiraiya fueron interrumpidas tras abrir la puerta y llevarse una sorpresa – al fin… el nuevo alumno esta aquí asi que sean amables con el pasa y presentate.- dijo Jiraiya para luego hacer pasar en frente de toda la clase a ese chico con color de cabello peculiar

Eh…- Sakura no sabia que decir, nunca en su vida había sentido tantas miradas sobre ella como en ese momento asi que tomo valor y sin titubear se presento – Muy buenos días mi nombre es Satoshi Haruno, vengo de Okinawa, un gusto conocerlos- dijo y al final reverencio

Mira teme… el es el nuevo estudiante… y vive en mi zona departamental

Hmp.. y de que te emocionas? Si que eres raro- musito el pelinegro

No no no es eso, si no que desde ayer lo vi pero no le conocia jejeje al parecer ya no sere el unico universitario viviendo por alli

Haber… Uzumaki, Uchiha… ya que andan muy platicones el día de hoy ustedes guiaran al señor Haruno por la instalación entendieron – menciono burlonamente Jiraiya mientras que Naruto colocaba una mirada nerviosa ante la mirada asesina de Sasuke

"_Con que el es Sasuke Uchiha…esperen… Uchiha.. hmp tal vez y mas seguro es el hermano de Itachi Uchiha y por el parecido estoy en lo cierto" _No se preocupe Jiraiya-sama el dia de ayer recorrí las instalaciones y cabe decir que son muy agradables las aulas, los jardines y toda la estructura en general, en serio no me gustaría causar molestias el primer dia de clases a mis compañeros – sonrio Satoshi de manera en que convenció a Jiraiya al momento

Esta bien Satoshi toma asiento en donde gustes- hablo Jiraiya y tras su respuesta sorprendió a mas de uno

"_Momento… el ero-senin le hablo por su nombre… eso quiere decir que tiene un nuevo favorito en la clase… esto no le vendrá bien al teme"_- penso el rubio mientras una mirada dura se posaba en el pelirosa de enfrente de parte del pelinegro

Satoshi vio un lugar libre en la fila de enfrente justo delante de Sasuke Uchiha. Grave error

Todos observaban como el pelirosa se sentaba y estaba como si nada, mientras que Sasuke se podía observar en sus ojos como el enojo le ganaba.

Durante toda la clase Jiraiya explicaba sobre su clase mientras que los unicos que participaban sobre la temática eran Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara y Satoshi Haruno.

Cuando la clase termino y todos se disponían a cambiar de aula Naruto detuvo a Satoshi del brazo

Hola Satoshi… puede que no me conozcas aun pero…

Uzumaki Naruto… tus padres me acogieron en el departamento del segundo piso que estaba vacío, mucho gusto en conocerte será un placer ser tu vecino- interrumpió Satoshi

Será un gusto ser tu amigo Satoshi, mira el teme que esta a mi lado es Sasuke Uchiha, puede que sea un poco sangron pero cuando le conoces es una persona maravillosa- dijo el rubio por lo cual la pelirosa soltó una pequeña carcajada provocando en naruto un signo de interrogación

Lo siento es que… me recordastes a alguien con esa actitud – nada mas y nada menos que su amiga Ino, esa hiperactividad como el parecido físico hablando del cabello rubio y los ojos azules le recordaba de sobre manera a ella- por cierto… mucho gusto Uchiha-san- extendió su mano hacia el pelinegro mientras le miraba a los ojos de manera directa

Hmp- menciono el pelinegro mientras aceptaba el saludo, pero al tocar la mano de la pelirosa sintió algo extraño que simplemente en ese momento no pudo descifrar tal y como en ese momento la forma en que algo percibía de la mirada del pelirosa- mucho gusto… puedes llamarme por mi nombre, si quieres, no me gustan mucho las formalidades- hablo por fin el pelinego mientras tomaba nuevamente su postura "cool" tal como catalogo en ese momento Sakura

Esta bien… Sasuke y gracias por tu aceptación por un momento pense que no le agradaria a toda la clase

Uh… que raro... el teme anda de buenas el dia de hoy al parecer Shikamaru tenia razon

Vamonos dobe la clase ya va a comenzar- el rubio le siguió cuando de repente se detuvo- Satoshi tu tambien vienes con nosotros

Esta bien pero tengo que ir al aseo en un momento les alcanzo- hablo Satoshi mientras ellos retomaban su rumbo

Vaya Sasuke… no se que tienes planeado pero no me gusta nada, en realidad a mi me cae bien

Calla dobe solamente será una pequeña bienvenida… nadie se mete con Sasuke Uchiha y sale ileso y menos ese pequeño idiota- surco una sonrisa de lado mientras que Naruto le miraba serio… al parecer no seria nada bueno

En el aseo del instituto Sakura se encontraba platicando por el teléfono con su rubia amiga por fin

Si Ino… al parecer esto no será tan difícil ya pude acercarme al Uchiha ese, ahora solo falta que me acepte como su amigo Naruto para poder vigilarlo de cerca y acabar de una vez con esta misión

Hay Sakura mira que me eh enamorado de tu voz… repito si fueras chico ya me abría lanzado a ti

Ino que digas eso es demasiado incomodo ahora si dime lo que Anko me notifico

Kyaaa!! Sakura el chico que me toco seguir es el hemano de Sasuke… Itachi Uchiha y déjame decirte que es todo un bombón aunque no será por mucho tiempo ya que solo es misión de investigación y rastreo pero de que no me pierdo la oportunidad de verlo no lo hago

Entonces por eso estaba cabreado Sai, jajaja quisiera ver su cara pero lastima que no puedo… bueno me voy a mi aula o si no empezaran a sospechar, te hablo luego Ino

Adiós Satoshi-kun- menciono la rubia para luego bufar la pelirosa y colgar el telefono

Cuando en eso Satoshi entro al salón se llevo una grata sorpresa, en el pizarron estaba escrito "Hoy fiesta de bienvenida en el departamento de Satoshi"

Un… un.. momento – Sakura quedo en shock inmediatamente llamo al rubio- Naruto que es todo esto?

Eh..es que pensábamos hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida eso es todo- hablo nerviosamente el rubio

Pero.. y tus papas? Que dirán?- trato de excusar la pelirosa

Hoy no llegaran a casa tienen una fiesta empresarial y bueno me dejaron a cargo jejeje- al parecer Naruto no era una gran opción pensó la pelirosa

Pero mi departamento es sumamente pequeño

En ese caso… - se escucho la voz del pelinegro – será una pijamada

Kiba quien estaba cerca y escucho lo dicho por el pelinegro vocifero a todo el salón

Cambio de planes… pijamada en el departamento de Satoshi!!

Oh.. no, al parecer esto no seria nada agradable

En realidad creo que ya no pondre adelantos por que a la hora de escribir le cambio muchas cosas asi que solamente esperare sus comentarios y espero y lean un fic corto que estoy haciendo.. "Mujer seductora, amante perfecta"

Espero que sea aceptado

Nos vemos a la proxima


	4. Entrar en escena, esto no es un juego

Bueno espero que no sea demasiado tarde pero es que en realidad no tenía ni internet ni computador.

Hoy que me dedique a checar por primera vez en años mi e-mail cheque los correos de Fanfiction y me acorde de mi cuenta y mis fics xD Soy despistada U__U gomene.

Así que para retomarlo les dejo otro capi. Espero no haber perdido el hilo de mis ideas. Si hay dudad háganmelas saber.

Duda #1: Sakura tiene 18, Sasuke 18 pero pronto cumplirá los 19 xD, Naruto tiene 18, Hinata tiene los 18 recién cumplidos y los demás con el tiempo se los diré jajaja xD

Duda #2: Sakura no ah cursado la universidad, es inteligente, gracias a que en la agencia se les enseña demasiado bien, pero se podrá notar en el fic que a veces será más seria que los demás pero también infantil

Continuamos…

_Cuando en eso Satoshi entro al salón se llevo una grata sorpresa, en el __pizarrón estaba escrito "Hoy fiesta de bienvenida en el departamento de Satoshi"_

_Un… un.. momento – Sakura quedo en shock inmediatamente llamo al rubio- Naruto que es todo esto?_

_Eh..es que pensábamos hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida eso es todo- hablo nerviosamente el rubio_

_Pero.. y tus papas? Qué dirán?- trato de excusar la pelirosa_

_Hoy no llegaran a casa tienen una fiesta empresarial y bueno me dejaron a cargo jejeje- al parecer Naruto no era una gran opción pensó la pelirosa_

_Pero mi departamento es sumamente pequeño_

_En ese caso… - se escucho la voz del pelinegro – será una pijamada_

_Kiba quien estaba cerca y escucho lo dicho por el pelinegro vocifero a todo el salón_

_Cambio de planes… pijamada en el departamento de Satoshi!!_

_Oh.. no, al parecer esto no sería nada agradable_

**UNIV****ERSIDAD UCHIHA**

**11:32 A.M**

Satoshi se encontraba estático en su lugar mientras el profesor Jiraiya hablaba de quien sabe que, pensando en mil maneras de cómo salir de esta situación pero que casualidad que ni una de las mil maneras se asomaba a su mente, primero tendría que esconder toda las cosas que lo delataran de una chica o peor aun su trabajo de espía. Llamaría a Ino de eso estaba segura, ella es la que siempre sabia que hacer en casos inesperados. De ahora en adelante cambiaria poco a poco su actitud para con Sasuke y Naruto demostrándoles que le tienen confianza pero no tanto. Trataría de ser un poco desagradable con ellos al punto de que no vuelvan a planear cosas como fiestas o pijamadas. Suspiro de forma cansina el pelirosa y se dedico a "escuchar" el resto de la clase.

Entre tanto, Sasuke planeaba junto con Kiba y Neji para su siguiente fechoría en contra del pelirosado, entre tanto Naruto no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero tanto él como los demás ya estaba tan metido en el asunto como una espina en el dedo gordo del pie, según él.

**02:15 P.M**

Después de que las "clases" terminaron Satoshi se dirigió al aseo de hombres, era hora de llamar a Ino. Entro, escogió un cubículo vacio, se encerró y marco a su rubia amiga y espero.

_Si diga?_– se escucho al otro lado de la línea

Ino? – pregunto la pelirosada

_Y quien más?_- al parecer por el tono de su voz ya se encontraba en su misión

Oye Ino, necesi..

_Espera, Sakura…_ _en este momento no puedo… Sai!! Espérame!!- _le corto la rubia y colgó

Ya no es Sakura_…_ maldita sea…- musito

Salió del cubículo y para su sorpresa se encontraba Sasuke en el lavamanos y por lo que vio el pelirosa por el espejo subió la guardia, al parecer le había escuchado y le causaba gracia.

Te peleaste con tu novia por que la engañabas?- pregunto de lleno Sasuke, al parecer no era nada discreto

Eh?... pues no… porque preguntas?- dubitó Satoshi

Ino… Sakura… ¿quién es quién?- centellaron los ojos de Sasuke al preguntar

Y a ti que te…

Shhh que manera es esa de tratar a los nuevos "amigos" – menciono sarcásticamente el azabache

Ino es mi mejor amiga y ya tiene novio por lo cual respeto mucho a ambos y Sakura… -_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura_ _soy yo… noooo!! Piensa piensa piensa – _Sakura es mi hermana gemela.

Hmp, al parecer no tienes nada de divertido en tu vida- dijo el azabache y salió del aseo – Anda que Naruto nos espera

_Aja si como no, como que si con viajar a varios países, montar armas que en tu vida jamás has tocado, tratar con personas más hostiles que tu y de paso soportar a gente de tu alcurnia no fuera ya para mi demasiado divertido – _pensó Satoshi mientras le seguía fuera del baño.

¿Itachi Uchiha es tu hermano verdad Sasuke?- pregunto el pelirosa y no recibió respuesta del pelinegro – bien, o te molesto la pregunta o que te llamara por tu nombre

Ambos

Ok… entonces como quiere que lo llame ¿Señorito Uchiha?

Peor aún, te romperé el hocico si vuelves a decirme así… dejare que me llames por mi nombre tal y como te dije… repito no me gustan las formalidades

Pero no me contestaste , supuse que no querías que te llamara por tu nombre, lo de la mañana creí que lo decías de dientes para afuera

Hmp

Naruto esperaba a ambos en la salida de la Universidad en su flamante BMW de color negro, Sasuke y Satoshi venían juntos, por parte se alivio por no ver sangre… aun.

Arranco el motor en un solo intento que lo hizo rugir a todo, cuando de pronto escucho un chillido, apago el auto y se asomo por la ventana.

En el muro de la Universidad se encontraba una pelinegra agitada por el susto.

Ah, Hinata lo siento no fue mi intención – dijo el rubio

N-no hay pro…problema y Sasuke-k-kun?- menciono la pelinegra

Ahí viene

La pelinegra al verlo le hizo una pequeña reverencia pero al alzar la vista se sorprendió mucho y no pudo ocultar su sonrojo al ver quien le acompañaba que se quedo estática y muda del susto.

Ah… Hinata eres tu – menciono el azabache – te toco salir temprano el día de hoy?

H-hai – respondió mecánicamente la pelinegra sin apartar su vista del pelirosa por lo cual Sasuke también lo quedo viendo y Naruto lo imito

Qué?... Es por mi color de cabello?... no importa me lo teñiré… no me gusta el colorcito de herencia de mi madre – mintió, primero porque le encantaba su cabello aunque fuera rosa y segunda por que la herencia era de su padre.

Si hazlo… es demasiado gay, sino Naruto se lo querrá cambiar a tu color también- comentario que hizo bufar al rubio

A mi m-me gusta… tal y como esta – respondió en defensa la pelinegra

A mí también – dijo Naruto – te hace ver como una chica.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia Naruto

Ah!! Pero digo… no crean que.. ah!!!, no soy gay!!

Rieron Satoshi y Hinata por tal actuación del rubio hiperactivo mientras Sasuke lo miraba de una manera amenazante por montar tal numerito fuera de la universidad

Por cierto – retomo Satoshi – mucho gusto de volverla a ver Hyuuga-san

De nada.. Satoshi-kun… ah .. uh puedo llamarte así cierto?

Si que puedes – sonrió el pelirosa

Y yo Hinata… solamente

Está bien Hina-chan – guiño el ojo el pelirosa causando estragos interiores a la pelinegra haciéndola sonrojar y desmayar al mismo tiempo.- Hinata!! – Alcanzo a tomar en brazos antes de que chocara contra el suelo

Vaya que reflejos!! – menciono impresionado Naruto por su reacción

No es nada impresionante cualquiera podría haberlo hecho – respondió mordazmente Sasuke

Sasuke… deberías ver a Hinata, llévala a tu auto o a su casa no se… preocúpate un poco mas por ella

Me preocupo mucho por ella pero estas reacciones cansan a veces lo sabías?

Suele ocurrirle mucho? – pregunto el pelirosa

Si, súbela – espeto Sasuke abriendo la puerta del coche de Naruto

Satoshi por su parte hizo caso al azabache por el bien de la pelinegra. Hasta ahí quedo la plática porque después de cerrar el coche se fue al estacionamiento por su auto. Naruto encendió el motor del BMW, pasaron a dejar a Hinata a su departamento en la zona Real Pearl, que quedaba justo al frente de un hermoso parque en el centro de la ciudad, claro que no la subieron hasta su departamento ya que era uno de los que daban en los últimos pisos, se la encargaron a Hanabi, su hermana, quien por casualidad llegaba a verla. Naruto y Satoshi pasaron por el parque un momento a tomar helados, ocurrencia del rubio, platicaron cosas sobre Naruto principalmente hasta que la curiosidad le pico a este

- Oye Satoshi y por qué se te dio venir a estudiar la universidad acá en Tokio?, digo, si hay un montón de universidades en donde tu familia se encuentra… de seguro Francia es un lugar genial, ¿Has estado ahí alguna vez? – hablaba sin parar el rubio hasta que el pelirosa contesto

- Bueno… en primer lugar porque la Universidad Uchiha es una de las mejores en todo Japón, segunda ninguna de Francia me llama la atención, si quisiera estudiar artes estaría allá pero mi principal meta es estudiar esto… Administración empresarial. Francia de seguro es genial lástima que nunca eh estado mucho tiempo por esos lugares, siempre estoy de paso o tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. –_Francia es genial!! Pediré mis vacaciones allá en cuanto termine esta misión, si que si.- _pensó la pelirosa

- Porque Administración empresarial?, cuando te vi tenias más cara de doctor que de empresario, se nota que eres muy inteligente.- dijo el rubio y el pelirosa se impresiono por ello, dio en el clavo.

- ¿En serio? Jejeje… gracias. Pues sin mentirte primeramente quería ser medico pero créeme mi tiempo no daría para ello, además, ser empresario seria genial, encerrarme en un cubículo, sin la presión de la ciudad y pensar calmadamente mientras el trabajo llega, eso es vida. Y ni contar las vacaciones que son muy bien pagadas jajaja- rio el pelirosa seguido de Naruto

- Y yo que me creía el único que pensaba así, pero tú también créeme a mí, si me tuvieran que hacer una operación de alto riesgo y supiera que fueras tu el que me operaria mi confianza se dispararía al instante y pondría en tus manos mi vida, tienes pinta de luchar por ello.- confió Naruto

- ¿En serio no eres raro?- hizo ademan de alejarse un poco el pelirosa del rubio por lo cual este le hizo un mohín de cansancio- Jajaja era broma deberías de ver tu cara… y gracias otra vez, lo tomare en cuenta en un futuro, en el cual quiera salvar vidas jajaja.

- Teme – dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba gentilmente su brazo

- Baka – contesto el pelirosa devolviéndole el ademan

- Vaya este juego también es divertido contigo, al parecer Sasuke ya no será el único jajaja- menciono el rubio mientras regresaban al auto.

Satoshi en ese instante se acordó de la dichosa fiestecita nocturna que le montarían, en cuanto llegaran a la zona departamental actuaria lo más rápido posible. Eureka!!. De un instante a otro se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor al pelirosa, al parecer las clases de actuación de Gay darían sus frutos.

Esto… Naruto espero que no te molestes pero me acorde que tengo que hacer algunas compras que me faltan – dijo el pelirosa con cara de que se le olvido algo

Si quieres te acomp…

No, no no, no es falta. Ve a preparar las cosas para la pijamada de hoy, a ver si puedo conseguir algo par la noche. Está bien?- dijo el pelirosa y se hecho a correr con sus cosas a la dirección opuesta del rubio

Está bien. Nos vemos. Pero si hiciera falta mi ayuda no dudes en llamarme. Ok?- vocifero Naruto mientras veía irse a su nuevo amigo Satoshi

Naruto por su parte se sentía culpable al ser cómplice de las fechorías de Sasuke… pero qué demonios!! El también estaba en su derecho de defender a sus amigos y eso es lo que se había convertido Satoshi de ahora en adelante, aunque debía montársela bien si no quería ganar desprecio del azabache.

**ZONA DEPARTAMENTAL UZUMAKI**

**07:44 P.M**

Naruto esperaba a Sasuke en el pequeño parque de la zona residencial, vestía de manera casual, jeans negros y camiseta naranja con un logo en espiral color blanco muy sofisticado que hacían juego con sus converses blancos. Además de que traía la melena toda desmarañada, al parecer se acababa de despertar. Se paró de repente de la banca donde se encontraba. El primer auto en venir y ese era el de su "querido" amigo Sasuke Uchiha.

Familiar Mercedes color azul marino que se aparcaba al lado del BMW de Naruto. Bajo de su auto, vestía de igual Jeans deslavados color gris y una camisa con los primeros dos botones desabrochados color azul marino y sandalias de cuero color negras y se dirigió al rubio quien tenía cara de aburrido.

Vamos no me digas que ya no quieres hacerlo

Es hijo de un amigo de la familia de mis padres, tal vez no sea conveniente para mi

Naruto, es solo una pequeña bromita, así de chiquita. – Menciono Sasuke mientras le hacia el diminutivo con el dedo índice y pulgar – además los chicos ya están por llegar

Espero que después de esto no haya alguna desgracia para mí- se paró el rubio y encaro a Sasuke – espero que nos divirtamos TODOS con esta "broma", si Satoshi sale mal parado tanto física como mentalmente no se qué pensaría de ti a partir de ese momento

Te prometo que no será así… no soy ese tipo de personas

Aja y yo soy el rey del ramen- dijo con sarcasmo el rubio

Naruto… lo eres, has ganado ese maldito titulo desde que en el Ichiraku lo propusieron- dijo Sasuke

Ah jajaja es cierto – rio Naruto – pero no creas que te salvaras escuchaste teme!!- dijo divertido a su amigo, tenía un atisbo de esperanza de que algo saldría bien o por lo menos eso se imaginaba

Vamos a por Satoshi – menciono Sasuke mientras subía al segundo piso

Qué raro que no lo escuche venir – dijo Naruto mientras ahora buscaban el departamento- aquí es – señalo la puerta por la cual el azabache toco

Espero que el lugar sea al menos acogedor o si no tendré que dormir en mi auto – dijo Sasuke

¿En serio tenias planes de pijamada?- menciono impresionado el chico zorro

Pues no, pero Itachi estará toda la noche en casa y estar bajo el mismo techo que él es demasiado para mi, prefiero esto que aquello.- dijo y volvió a tocar la puerta

Ambos se pusieron atentos mientras escuchaban pasos apresurados acercarse a la puerta, se escucho algo caerse y hacerse trizas, un murmullo poco audible y la manija abrirse con un clic

Sashi-chan!! qué bueno volver… a verte

Naruto y Sasuke quedaron estáticos por lo que sus ojos veían.

Una chica.

Por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews

Y yo que creí que no leían mi fic xD

Ustedes son mi rayo de esperanza en este abismo infernal llamado vida. Gracias!!

Ahora yo no los defraudare!!!!

Gracias.

Les prometo para mañana un capi de Mujer Seductora, Amante Perfecta. Y si mi tiempo y mi mente me lo permiten un capi mas de Mi nombre es Satoshi Haruno.

Att. Hikari-Ruki-Chan


	5. Sakura Haruno

_**Carta de Navidad y Arrepentimiento De La Mala Escritora para Todos Sus Lectores:**_

_Se que últimamente no eh cumplido con lo que digo xD (mándenme a la horca si quieren) y pues la verdadera razón de que no siga con los fanfics que les eh prometido es por que:_

_1) Soy súper distraída, primero estoy escribiendo pasa una abeja la quedo viendo y se me van volando mis ideas junto con la abeja ¬3¬ (maldita abeja la matare)_

_2) No me convence, leo, escribo y vuelvo a leer y no me siguen convenciendo algunas partes… si algo no les gusta con mucho gusto háganmelo saber ya que asi aprenderé a escribir mejor, además de que tanto ustedes como yo podremos nuestro grano de arena para hacer de esta y las demás historias un poco mejor (sabias palabras de mi maestro y padre de literatura xD… see mi papá es maestro de literatura y su hija ni escribir sabe jajajaja)_

_3) Las fiestas navideñas no me dejan, ya saben que soy distraída y estas son fuerzas mayores de distracción xD… no puedo decir que no a una fiesta TT3TT_

_4) Simplemente no tengo inspiración y mi música no me ayuda de nada que digamos xD mas bien serian para otro tipo de dramas como comedias, peleas (que no habrán por el momento) y mucha música freak xD, les rogaria que me recomendaran algunas como para escenas de romance, drama… drama… y mas drama xD y alguna que otra de acción, seré toda oídos para ustedes_

_**Y para finalizar….**_

_Felices Fiestas a todos!! Los quiero mucho y agradezco mucho por leer mi fic que yo lo veo como un pasatiempo cutre y sin progreso que ustedes dia a dia con sus comentarios me alientan a seguir y hacer mas y quererlo a pesar de desear botarlo a veces_

_**Recuerden:**__ Esta historia es de ustedes y para ustedes._

_Así que lo que quieran que suceda en los próximos capítulos solo coméntenlo yo lo escribiré, pero claro, sin perder las sorpresas y tramas que ya tengo planteadas originalmente._

_**Al final una sorpresa xD (¬w¬ huele a chantaje jojojo)**_

_Ambos se pusieron atentos mientras escuchaban pasos apresurados acercarse a la puerta, se escucho algo caerse y hacerse trizas, un murmullo poco audible y la manija abrirse con un clic_

_Sashi-chan!! qué bueno volver… a verte _

_Naruto y Sasuke quedaron estáticos por lo que sus ojos veían._

_Una chica._

**MANSION UCHIHA**

**08:02 P.M **

Ino y Sai siguieron a Itachi en cuanto salió de las instalaciones de la Universidad, llegando a su actual residencia una fructuosa mansion parecida a los grandes recintos majestuosos y elegantes que se pueden ver en fotografias de indoles francesas pero con toques mas modernos. Estacionaron su auto, un Jaguar color negro, una cuadra más delante de la residencia. Sigilosamente se acercaron por el muro trasero de la mansión cuidando no ser vistos por vecinos o peatones que sospecharan de ellos mientras escalaban con gran maestría y rapidez a este a pesar de su gran altura. Una vez abajo, ambos se quitaron su ropa dejando entrever unas mallas especiales sobre sus cuerpos de un color metálico, Sai quien escondió las ropas saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño dispositivo de control remoto que al presionarlo la malla que traían puestas opto un color negro. Acto seguido ambos taparon sus rostros con pasamontañas del mismo material dejando entrever solamente sus ojos.

¿Estás lista Ino?- menciono el pelinegro cuando se colocaba un artefacto especial tipo pechera en el cual podía transportar sus gadgets por la parte de atrás

Lista – respondió automáticamente mientras que con un clic terminaba de colocarse un cinturón para sus gadgets, igualmente.

Ino y Sai ágilmente cruzaron el espacio del lugar donde se encontraban hasta la pared trasera de la gran mansión. Mientras Ino vigilaba el lugar, Sai se mantenía buscando un lugar en donde entrar sin ser detectados, preferiblemente una habitación a oscuras pero la casa se mantenía iluminada en todo su esplendor. Sin ninguna opción tomo de su espalda una pequeña pistola la cual apunto al tercer piso de la gran casa, al único balcón que se encontraba a vista del patio trasero, disparo e inmediatamente a ese sonido sordo Ino tomo la espalda de Sai y ambos rápidamente subieron al lugar. El balcón se encontraba abierto y fácil entraron al recinto.

Una vez pisaron la habitación sus trajes cambiaron de color, la habitación era de un color blanco perlado, amplio y con muchos cuadros colgados pero los cuales estaban cubiertos con manteles excepto un cuadro en donde se podía divisar al señor Fugaku, a Sasuke, Itachi y a una señora que sin duda debía de ser la esposa del señor, un retrato con tonos hermosos el único inconveniente es que no estaba terminado se notaba en los pincelazos de los trajes de ambos hermanos, el fondo detrás de Fugaku y el rostro sin tocar de quien sería la madre. Realmente aquel retrato le parecio muy melancolico al instante en que lo toco, el oleo estaba seco, seña de que aquel retrato mas bien habia sido abandonado. Abandonado, abandonar… palabra que causaba mucha mella en la rubia Yamanaka y que sin duda escrutaba un sentimiento casi tortuoso dentro de ella. Un reuerdo que con el paso del tiempo va ganando mas fuerzas a pesar de enmascararlo con recuerdos mucho mejores.

Ino era sin duda la quien observaba aquel casi retrato en un estado casi inconsciente mientras que Sai inspeccionaba el resto de lugar encontrándose con un estante con libros de artes, literatura y filosofía. La escultura de una mujer cargando flores de alcatraces, un sillón al lado de este, un estante con diversos materiales de pintura, oleo, pastel, acrílicos, acuarelas, diluyentes, etc.… nada fuera de lo común, todo indicaba de que era un cuarto para este dichoso pasatiempo, ya sea del señor Uchiha o su hijo Itachi, que según sus expedientes se inclinaban a estos gustos.

º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.·º

**ZONA DEPARTAMENTAL UZUMAKI**

**08:02 P.M**

Sasuke estaba impresionado por lo que veía, la susodicha hermana de Satoshi se encontraba en la ciudad y vaya que parecido tenían, lo que sus ojos veían hacían honor a la palabra gemela, eran dos gotas de agua. Por lo tanto Naruto estaba embobado, se notaba en su sonrisa estúpida. Y como no si la pelirosa se veía hermosa, su cabello hasta la cintura de un color rosa arreglado en una elegante media cola, ojos de color verde jade, centelleantes, llenos de vida al igual que su sonrisa perlada que hacían juego con su color de piel nívea y un cuerpo que no podría ser la envidia de una modelo pero si objeto de inspiración a la belleza dulce, era una musa.

La chica vestía una blusa color blanco con una torera verde que hacía juego con una falda embombada color verde nilo y unas valerinas color café.

Lamento mucho mi efusividad, no era mi intención asustarlos es que… no eh visto a Satoshi desde que llegue a la ciudad. Solo recibí un mensaje de el.- menciono la pelirosada a ambos chicos

¿Dices que Satoshi no ah llegado?- hablo Naruto saliendo de su ensimamiento

No, llevo horas esperando. Pero si quieren pasen y me hacen compañía mientras él viene ¿está bien?, es horrible quedarse sola sin hacer nada.-dijo la pelirosada acompañándolos a pasar

Ambos chicos hicieron caso a la invitación y pasaron. El departamento de Satoshi era extremadamente pequeño según Sasuke y para Naruto simplemente acogedor. Mientras la mente de Sasuke desecho la palabra fiesta, Naruto adopto la palabra alivio. Ambos se sentaron en el pequeño juego de sala mientras la pelirosada iba a la cocina.

¿Te llamas Sakura cierto?- menciono de repente el azabache

Si – simplemente contesto ella mientras regresaba de la cocina con una pequeña bolsa de plástico y se detenía al frente de estos- Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto- menciono mientras extendía su mano a ambos chicos, quienes reaccionaron al mismo tiempo chocando las manos de este en lucha de estrechar la mano de la pelirosa, saliendo como vencedor el Uchiha

Teme!! Su mano iba en dirección a la mía- contesto cabreado Naruto

No lo creo, estaba más a mi lado.- respondió el azabache mientras ahora la pelirosa estrechaba la mano de Naruto

º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.·º

**MANSION UCHIHA**

**8:15 P.M**

Ino dejo de ver aquel retrato cuando Sai le señalo que siguieran.

Salieron de ese cuarto para encontrarse con un amplio pasillo que dirigía hacia el otro extremo de la casa flanqueada por distintas habitaciones y al final una escalera que dirigía al segundo piso. Ino y Sai revisaron las habitaciones una por una cada quien de su lado, Ino por la derecha y Sai por la izquierda. De las habitaciones que Sai reviso estaban dos cuartos vacios, una biblioteca y una sala de estar que daba vista con un gran balcón al patio del frente. Por el lado de Ino se encontró con una habitación de huéspedes, un cuarto con instrumentos de música, un cuarto vacio y finalmente una oficina… la oficina de Fugaku.

Ino dio aviso a Sai con una señal quien se encontraba revisando la biblioteca en busca de algo sospechoso, ambos entraron en la oficina y empezaron a revisar estanterías, escritorio, computador, cuadros, todo, pero aun así sin encontrar algo sospechoso que ayudara a la misión. Sai se encontraba revisando la ventana del flanco derecho de la habitación e Ino por el lado izquierdo buscando entre el archivero cuando en eso escucharon pasos fuera de la habitación. Sai por su parte salto de la ventana colgándose en esta con un arnés e Ino quien iba por ese lugar se detuvo al escuchar el clic de la puerta, rápidamente se escondió en el armario que se encontraba al lado del archivero. Dentro de este Ino escucho pisadas pasivas recorrer la habitación, el sonido al sentarse en la mullida silla de cuero típica de ese tipo de oficinas, el sonido de las gavetas al abrirse y cerrarse y el sonido tosco al toser y después de eso nada… solo el silencio y el tictac del reloj, de seguro Fugaku Uchiha ya había llegado a la casa. Otros pasos se hicieron vecinos al entrar a la habitación igual pacíficamente.

Señor Itachi, acá esta el té de manzanilla que me pidió – hablo una voz fémina con un timbre de voz del mismo tono que sus pisadas… pasivas.

Muchas gracias Mamori déjalo aquí en el escritorio – ella asintió y dejo las cosas en donde le ordenaron, pero mientras acomodaba la voz de Itachi se escucho nuevamente – Mamori, ¿Algunas de las empleadas ah limpiado el lugar a parte de ti y Kanae quienes son las únicas que tienen admisión aquí?

No señor, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- respondió la susodicha

Lo que pasa es que encontré algunas cosas fuera de su sitio el día de hoy que en la mañana antes de irme a la universidad revise, es mínimo el cambio pero me aseguro siempre de que todo esté en orden- dijo el moreno y empezó a toser

A lo mejor y el señor Fugaku paso por aquí ya que en la mañana después de que usted se fue se le vio por la casa mudando algunas cosas a su nuevo estudio, con su permiso – respondió Mamori y sus pisadas se escucharon a la salida

Por cierto- detuvo Itachi – a Sasuke no lo has visto?

El señorito salió, de seguro y fue a la casa del joven Naruto ya que llevaba alguna de sus pertenencias

Está bien, le llamare en un momento- respondió Itachi y volvió a toser

Señor Itachi, tome estas pastillas – menciono la sirvienta mientras se acercaba a este – espero que se recupere pronto.- finalizo y salió de la habitación

Un sonoro suspiro se escucho en la habitación, el sonido de la taza al recoger, el clic del interruptor y al final la puerta cerrarse.

Después de un tiempo ambos salieron de sus escondites.

Al parecer Fugaku se ah cambiado de estudio- dijo Sai

Sí, pero tenemos que salir pronto de aquí o alguna de las sirvientas vendrá pronto- recomendó Ino

Si. Mañana será otro día. Itachi es muy agudo y puede descubrirnos si seguimos aquí.

Acto seguido ambos abandonaron la casa sin ser detectados.

º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.·º

**ZONA DEPARTAMENTAL UZUMAKI**

**08:38 P.M**

Así que ustedes están en el mismo salón que mi hermano cierto?- pregunto la pelirosada mientras observaba a ambos

Si – asintió el rubio y le dedicaba una sonrisa a la susodicha mientras la vio tomar asiento después de recoger todo el tiradero que había causado al abrir la puerta.

Sakura se sentó y soltó un largo suspiro mientras observaba los alrededores como si estuviera conociendo el pequeño departamento, otra vez. Naruto y Sasuke la imitaban y en ese trayecto la mirada de Sakura se topo con la de Sasuke e instintivamente Sakura mostro una sonrisa invitando al pelinegro iniciar una conversación.

Y bueno… Sakura Haruno cierto?- pregunto el azabache

Si ya lo habia mencionado- rio la pelirosa

Creo que el dia de hoy hemos cambiado de papeles teme- menciono el rubio mientras Sasuke le dedicaba una mirada amenazadora lo cual fue causa de otra risa de parte de la pelirosa

Lo siento, son un duo demasiado comico

Gracias, Sakura-chan- se sintio halagado el chico zorro

No hay de que Naruto…ah! Por cierto mis tios me comentaron que tus papas se llevaban muy bien con mis padres cierto?- dijo la pelirosa

Si, creo, no me han platicado mucho del tema que digamos

Ah…- silencio de parte de todos

Etto…- menciono la Sakura

Nos contarias algo sobre ti?- pregunto el azabache

Pues si quieren- dijo un poco abochornada la ojiverde

Somos todo oídos, ademas de que seria un gusto enorme… digo ya que Satoshi no nos conto nada de ti cuando llego- menciono el rubio

Ese Satoshi me las pagara cuando regrese, ademas de dejar a su hermana sola en la ciudad como si nada se da el lujo de siquiera ocultarme a la gente- dijo con un puchero la pelirosada

¿Y abra alguna razon?- pregunto de repente Sasuke

No lo se, pero eso hay que preguntarselo a el- "joder no tengo alguna excusa tendre que pensar una"-penso para luego proseguir- pues desde que era pequeña, hablando de tres años, me separaron de Satoshi cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente de avion, aun no se porque tuvieron que separarnos el punto es que a mi me enviaron con mi tia Shizune a Italia por un tiempo pero luego decidio mudarse a Estados Unidos por cuestiones de trabajo y pues me tuve que ir con ella, estudie en diferentes escuelas por cuestiones de mudanzas repentinas, pero aun asi aunque suene extraño pude conocer todo tipo de gente con esas experiencias al parecer es como mi don ser demasiado social-"mentirosa hasta eso ni tienes" penso y luego prosiguió- ahora estoy estudiando medicina en la universidad de Phoenix y aunque no es mucho sueño con poder lograr mi carrera.

Wow, yo le veo a Satoshi madera de medico, seria mejor que lo convencieras de hacer esa carrera creo que seria lo mejor para el, en las clases no nota mucho entusiasmo como cuando habla del tema de algo se parecen mucho- comento Naruto- ¿Por cierto y como es que sabes mucho de Satoshi si no han estado mucho tiempo juntos?

Pues…-"piensa en algo idiota" se reclamo ella misma- por medio de mis tias jejeje – dijo, dejando a unos atonitos Naruto y Sasuke pensando en ello

Lo que pasa es que mi tia Shizune y mi Tia…Tsunade, si, Tsunade estuvieron comunicadas durante todas nuestras etapas, desde los cumpleaños hasta los estados de salud, a pesar de que nos reuniamos pocas veces en Estados Unidos le conocia de toda la vida, sabia todo de el hasta ahora, se cuales son sus defectos y virtudes como el conoce los mios, pero durante todo ese tiempo hasta hoy es primera vez que me toca visitar a mi hermanito aca en Japon, la emocion de venir fue mucho mayor cuando supe que fue aceptado en una de las mejores universidades de la region … eh… y bueno pues aca me tienen, esperando a Satoshi con sus dos amigos.- "Estupendo… que estupida explicación, creo que con eso los eh dejado mas confundidos"- y diganme cual fue su primera impresión de Satoshi cuando le vieron?

Sinceramente, cuando le vi pense que era una chica… pero dejemos eso de lado o Sasuke empezara a joder. En realidad Satoshi es una persona de lo mejor, muy amigable y muy inteligente, todos los de la clase lo notaron cuando llego, hasta el profesor Jiraiya el mas "estricto" lo noto y probo jajaja hasta el engreído de Sasuke lo vio como un rival para la clase jajaja

Dobe, hablas de mas lo sabias?- fulmino el moreno al rubio

Te molesta en eso Satoshi, Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura mostrando unos ojos de corderito

Pues… no del todo- contesto Sasuke volteando rápidamente su mirada de la de Sakura

Ok, estaba preocupada de Satoshi pero veo que con amigos como ustedes todo ira muy bien, creo que me ire en paz- comento Sakura

Mañana te vas?- dijo un poco decepcionado el rubio

Si, tengo que ver mis estudios tambien o no?

Tienes razon jejeje- dijo avergonzado el rubio- pero antes dejame mostrarte algo antes de que te vallas

Y que es, digo, si se podria saber- pregunto Sakura

Es sorpresa… - dijo y tomo la mano de la pelirosada – sigueme tu tambien teme!!- grito el rubio

Siguieron el rubio por las escaleras hasta que llegaron al ultimo piso… prácticamente la azotea con solo un pequeño cuarto en donde Naruto se dirigio. Ahí se podia ver parte de la ciudad brillando en su espendor y los bellos alrededores adornados por la naturaleza que jugaba con el viento que soplaba, Sakura se abrazo asi misma para poder acobijarse del frio que sentia, en eso sintio que algo la acobijaba, era Naruto que le habia pasado una manta para que se cubriese.

Si, raro, Mamá tiene mantas aca arriba ya que a veces subimos a ver las estrellas y como el viento corre mas rapido a esta altura tenemos que cubrirnos, ella es muy cuidadosa en nuestra salud- comento con entusiasmo Naruto mientras Sasuke era indiferente a la platica cuando se encontraba viendo el horizonte de la ciudad.- Mira Sakura… esto descubrimos con papá un dia que fuimos al parque.- comento Naruto mientras sostenía la manija del cuarto.

Y que e…- Sakura no pudo decirlo ya que un can enorme se le lanzo encima dejandola sentada en el suelo de la azotea.

El perro era de cruza, al parecer mitad boxer, mitad pastor aleman, ya que al tener en la cara rasgos de boxer y cola corta (bueno casi nada xD solo un pequeño rabito :P) , tenia orejas puntiagudas y un pelaje como el pastor aleman, un pelaje muy bien cuidado y brillante color negro

Jajaja lo siento debi tranquilizarlo antes de mostrarselos- rio Naruto y ayudo a Sakura a levantarse- su nombre es Souske!!- dijo con gran entusiasmo el rubio

Maldito dobe!! Por que jodidos le distes ese nombre!!- gruño el azabache ya sabia a donde habia llegado su amigo, en eso el perro empezo a ladrarle a Sasuke sin aun hacerle nada- calma a tu perro o lo lanzo hasta tu patio- dijo sin mas el moreno

Jajaja ya ves… por eso le puse ese nombre jajaja xD, no solo se parece a ti en apariencia si no hasta en carácter jajaja- rio con ganas naruto y Sakura le siguió- ya en fin… Souske!! Ven aca- llamo Naruto al perro el cual inmediatamente llego y se sento mientras movia el rabito de aca para alla

Que lindo Souske- dijo Sakura cuando este se dejo acariciar y este después empezó a gemir levantándose y yendo de un lado a otro

Creo que alguien tiene necesidad de hacer un viaje al patio- dijo Naruto mientras buscaba la correa del perro

Si quieres le ayudo- dio Sasuke mientras se dirigia al perro

Ni lo sueñes Sasuke!!- grito Naruto y luego llego al can y lo guio para abajo- en un momento regreso- comento naruto para luego irse

Muy bonito el perro

Lo que digas- comento Sasuke y se concreto en seguir viendo el horizonte

º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.·º

**Departamento de Internacional de Espionaje Konoha (DIEK)**

**9:02 P.M (**Esta gente no duerme es inhumana xD luego me concentrare mas en los horarios jejeje n_nU)

Un localizador sonaba sin cesar mientras una morena corria con este a toda prisa dirigiendose al unico lugar en donde requeria la atención precisa. Toco la puerta, una, dos, tres veces, trato de abrir y la puerta, cerrada. La morena suspiro y saco de su bolso una tarjeta de credito Premium (cachin!!) la paso por la puerta y logro abrirla, el viejo metodo no dejaria de funsionar para abrir la puerta de la oficina de la directora del departamento. Shizune se paro en seco y observo impresionada lo que sus ojos veian.

La directora… Tsunade…estaba…

Estaba…

….

….

La directora Tsunade estaba durmiendo!!!

Shizune desesperada y frustrada por ver el "esplendoroso" trabajo de su directora dio un manotazo en el escritorio de esta logrando que se despertara de su bello sueño.

Ah, buenos dias Shizune, que te trae por aquí?- dijo como si nada mientras acomodaba unos papeles y se secaba una babita sin ningun disimulo

Tsunade-sama!! Como puede dormirse a estas hora!! Usted es el ejemplo a seguir ni siquiera hemos terminado el papeleo de hoy.- reclamo la morena

Hay vamos Shizune… si lo unico que hago es firmar y denegar documentos… ademas mira ya no hay documentos asi que me voy- dijo tomando sus cosas

Esta bien pero conteste esta llamada… es del agente Sai y su compañera Ino. – dijo al entregarle el bendito comunicador que estaba suene y suene y salio de la oficina

Ok… ok, ya hasta pareces tu la jefa…- musito en voz baja Tsunade mientras contestaba- Digan agentes.

_- Buenas noches Tsunade-sama siento las molestias de interrumpirla en estos momentos pero hubieron cambio de planes – dijo Sai_

- Habla de una vez Sai, que necesitan, no ves que tengo mucho trabajo? (xD)- exclamo la rubia

_- Necesitamos que el departamento de Inteligencia nos traze un plan con la poca información que tenemos para proseguir_

- Es muy pronto… aun necesitamos la información de Sakura y hasta ahora no se ah informado con nosotros, es arriesgado si nosotros le comunicamos, tendremos que esperar hasta que ella lo haga. Asi que envia tu información, Shizune lo recibira y luego hasta nuevo aviso les dire que van a hacer,

_-Entendido Tsunade-sama y que descanse lo necesitara.-_Tsunade corto la llamada de repente

- Lo que necesito son vacaciones… con todo este trabajo quien aguantaria.- se quejo la rubia y se fue

º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.·º

**ZONA DEPARTAMENTAL UZUMAKI (Terraza)**

**09:02 P.M**

Sakura y Sasuke quedaron solos desde ese instante en la terraza del edificio, ella observaba el horizonte de la ciudad con el cielo estrellado mientras una suave brisa acariciaba su rostro y su cabello, tomo un pequeño mechón que le impidió la vista en ese momento y lo observo para luego acomodarlo detrás de su oreja y al hacer ese movimiento vio que Sasuke la observaba de reojo pero cuando este lo noto solo le quedo esbozar una de sus sonrisas tentadoras por la cual Sakura también dejo entrever una igual.

º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.·º

_**Flashback Sakura**_

_Sakura acababa de salir de una boutique arriba de una panaderia en una calle al estilo italiano, llamo de ultima hora a Anko para que diera instrucciones a una espia de emergencia que residia en ese lugar llamada Tayuya, ayudando a Sakura en su cambio de look, a chica nuevamente con unos retoques de mas que ella vio innecesarios._

_Y por que de repente el cambio?- pregunto Tayuya_

_Imprevistos, unos chicos de la escuela querían organizar una fiesta en donde estoy viviendo y que mejor que echarles a perder la fiesta que la hermana del chico- dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa_

_Wow, habian otros metodos menos drasticos sabias?- dijo la pelirroja_

_Si lo se, últimamente mi cerebro no esta funcionando bien, es primera vez que estoy de espia en escena es complicado- comento la pelirosa_

_Si pero asi se avanza nena- dijo Tayuya mientras le lanzaba un manga a la pelirosa titulado "I not Love You" (inventado)_

_Y esto?- pregunto_

_Distraete- tengo que hacer unos cuantos cambios con tu cabello y vamos a tardar un buen asi que relajate y lee-dijo la morena y empezo a maniobrar con el cabello de la pelirosa_

_Sakura leia amenamente el no romance de una chica de instituto que solamente queria dedicarse a sus estudios pero resulta que tres chicos se le empiezan a insinuar a pesar de que ella no le interesa._

_El primer chico es deportista, guapo, fuerte y popular, le coquetea y todo hasta el punto de que la convence de tener una cita con ella pero ella al ser mas inteligente que el descubre su punto debil. Feminismo. Asi que empieza a hacerle coqueteos ella tambien para aprovecharse un poco de la situación en la cita y después cuando vio que el queria llegar a mas ella empezo a hacer drama a montones como llorar, rogar, etc… hasta que el chico huye de ella y la tacha de loca…_

_El segundo chico…(se durmió Sakura xD)_

_Sakura despierta llegas tarde!!- grito Tayuya quitandole el manga de la cara a la pelirosa_

_Ah!!!!_

_**Fin Flashback**_

º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.·º

En eso a Sakura se le ocurrio algo.

Y dime Sasuke-kun… Satoshi ah sido de tu agrado hasta ahora?- inquirió la pelirosa para tratar de poner puntos a su favor aprovechando que tenia su completa atención, la ayuda del manga seria de provecho

Para serte sincero aun no lo conozco de mucho pero con el tiempo espero- se sincero el pelinegro mientras escrutaba con su mirada las lagunas verdes de los ojos de la pelirosa y esta desviaba la mirada nuevamente al horizonte para pensar en algo mejor y no distraerse con esa sensación de estupidez que ella catalogaba a su rubia amiga al ver a un chico… o era cuando hablaba de Sai?... ok, en este momento ya ni sabia que pensar. Puso punto y aparte a ese hecho y siguió preguntando cosas a Sasuke sobre la ciudad, cosas triviales como gustos en música, comida, etc, sus amigos, la relación de amistad que mantenía de hace años con Naruto y sobre la vida de la universidad hasta la llegada de su supuesto hermano, Satoshi.

º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.·º

**ZONA DEPARTAMENTAL UZUMAKI (Patio-Parque)**

**09:15 P.M (Si lo se soy una bestia con los horarios jajaja yo me duermo a las 11 o mas tardar xD)**

Naruto esta esperando a que Souske termine sus necesidades cuando en eso escucha el sonido del telefono de su casa. Amarra la correa de Souske fuera de la casa y va a contestar lo mas rapido posible.

Bueno, residencia Uzumaki

Na-naruto?- se escucha una voz sollozando del otro lado

Hinata? Que sucede?- reconocio el rubio

Sas…Sasuke- se rompio a llorar la morena desde el otro lado del auricular

Hinata!! Dime que ocurre?- se alarmo el rubio

Necesito a Sasuke!! – lloro nuevamente la ojiperla

Espera te lo pasare esta en la terraza ire rapido, espera!!- dijo Naruto para luego ir por el moreno con el telefono en mano

º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.·º

**ZONA DEPARTAMENTAL UZUMAKI (Terraza)**

**09:15 P.M**

Y por que muestras tanto interés en el bienestar de tu hermano?- interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirosa antes de seguir preguntando el azabache, claro, no le hiba a decir que queria ganar su confianza y que le presentase ante su familia para llevar a cabo su misión e investigarlos como conejillos de indias sobre el supuesto narcotrafico de armas y drogas por la cual estaba catalogada.

Sencillo… es mi hermano y mas que eso… juntos compartimos el vientre de mi madre por lo que a mi pensar eso nos hace mas unidos aun es como mi contraparte, además creo que hay como una conexión cósmica entre los dos ya que si el se siente mal yo también siento esa sensación en donde me encuentre y viceversa, de ahí esta mi pregunta si en realidad te agradaba Satoshi por que cuando una de sus amigas me comento que no estaba del todo a gusto en la universidad vine a verlo, sigue siendo un chiquillo por lo cual hay que tenerle paciencia en algunas cosas y… lo siento hay veces que hablo de mas… cuando estoy nerviosa jejeje – menciono Sakura mientras se tapaba la boca y parte de su sonrojo con una de sus manos

Ok- sonrío Sasuke- te pongo nerviosa?

Fue un solo comentario así que no empieces a volar eh Uchiha- comento un poco seria la pelirosa mientras miraba el rostro de disgusto de Sasuke, parecía un niño que le quitaban su dulce preferido, por un momento creyó ver una parte de Naruto en el a lo mejor tanto tiempo con el rubio te hacia adoptar sus propias emociones cosa que le causo gracia a la pelirosa y empezó a reír

Que es tan gracioso y yo ni me entero- dijo aun disgustado el azabache

Era una broma aun así tienes tus encantos… solo eso, feliz?

Pues no del todo- dijo aun serio pero con un tono juguetón en su voz

Y que tengo que hacer para hacerte feliz?

Sal conmigo – menciono y mostró una de sus sonrisas seductoras

Pues no lo creo, mírate ya eres feliz conservando la esperanza jajaja mi objetivo ya esta cumplido- se victoreo la pelirosa mientras le hacia la señal de victoria

Hmp-"menciono" el azabache

Ok… no tienes sentido del humor- murmuro para si misma la pelirosa y se cruzo de brazos y se observaron mutuamente antes de echarse a reír

Ya ves… si tengo sentido del humor, ver tu cara me causo risa

Ja ja ja lo mismo digo para ti señor-payaso-uchiha- ataco la pelirosa

Ya en serio Haruno

Sakura- interrumpió la susodicha

Sakura – recalco el azabache – saldrías conmigo en… una cita?

Esto.- Y quien lo diría Sasuke Uchiha pidiéndole una cita a ella… al ser menos agraciado del departamento de espías, la tanta atención que el pelinegro le dedicaba a ella y tal amabilidad nunca mostrada como esa parte sincera que en estos momentos mostraba a ella lo hacia ver un ser completamente diferente, un ser que no se merecía el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha… si no otro… pero cual?, aun así tenia que poner pies sobre la tierra y pensar en su misión y no de niñerías como estas. A lo mejor y saldria mal parada en todo este meollo de asunto. - lo siento Sasuke… es que mañana saldrá mi vuelo a Estados Unidos a eso de las 12 de la mañana y me será imposible… en realidad lo… siento – menciono la pelirosada mientras bajaba la mirada y se mostraba lo mas dramática posible sin exagerar, mientras sentía ya el manejo de sus lagrimales lista para llorar, planeaba que decir para luego echar a correr y encerrarse en su departamento. Los mangas no le fallarían esta vez de eso estaba segura. Pero luego el azabache la volvió a interrumpir.. a caso el pelinegro leía su mente para saber cada una de sus tácticas?. Esto se estaba tornando algo muy confuso.

Sakura solo un día mas, por favor, es que… como tratar de explicar…- empezó a murmurar para si mismo mientras que la pelirosa ya no podía controlar sus lagrimas que estaban empezando a correr por sus mejillas aun sin levantar la mirada cosa por la cual se maldicio - yo.. Sakura… quiero conocerte mas

Sakura al escuchar eso levanto la mirada sorprendida y Sasuke se sorprendió mas al ver a la pelirosa llorar por lo cual el no dudo en rodear sus brazos al cuerpo de la chica

Por que?- pregunto la pelirosa cuando ya se vio mas calmada

No lo se… - dejo en el aire el pelinegro mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pelirosa

No te prometo nada Sasuke- dijo Sakura mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que la traicionaron incondicionalmente-pero si regreso a ver a Satoshi otra vez.. serás la segunda persona en ver- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa

No es eso una promesa?- inquirió otra vez con una sonrisa

No, por que quizás vea a Naruto antes que a ti jajaja- dijo la pelirosa antes de irse pero sintió la mano del azabache capturar su mano y por fracciones de segundo se vio a ella misma siendo besada por el azabache. Sintió hervir su sangre haciéndola derretir y adoptar un color carmín en sus mejillas e instintivamente rodeo el cuello del azabache con sus brazos atrayéndole mas a ella y sentir mas de cerca su calor, Sasuke en cambio rodeo su cintura y la atrajo hacia el y profundizo el beso cuando ella se lo permitió, cuando ambos sintieron la necesidad del oxigeno rompieron el beso. Mientras Sakura ocultaba su rostro completamente abochornado por lo que había hecho y culpándose por caer tan bajo en su misión, Sasuke la abrazaba posesivamente y miraba en un punto perdido en el horizonte, después de un tiempo en esa posición suspiro y tomo la cara de Sakura entre sus manos y beso su cien

Sakura… si tu no me buscas después de esto… créeme yo si lo are

Hmp-

Sakura después de esas palabras no dijo nada mas solamente abrazo a Sasuke y cerro los ojos para desconectarse un poco con la realidad y vivir un momento de fantasía en los brazos de Sasuke…

Fantasía que ella misma procuraría de no hacerla realidad.

Sasuke en cambio quedo viendo a su hiperactivo amigo rubio, el cual estaba estático viendo la "adorable" escena con el teléfono en la mano

Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa… una sonrisa el cual a Naruto no le gustaba para nada.

Y Naruto apretó mas su mano contra el teléfono.

Y el teléfono… se escucho el tintineo al colgar…


	6. Como ser un hombre y no morir en el

_Nuevo Capitulo!!!_

_Jajaja_

_No eh tenido mucha inspiración_

_Luego les dejo un regalo_

_Chaooooo!!!!_

**Capitulo VI**

**C o m o . S e r . U n . H o m b r e . y . N o . M o r i r . E n . E l . I n t e n t o **

**PARQUE CENTRAL DE TOKIO**

**05:42 A.M**

_Un beso…__ ¿Qué es un beso?_

_Ino dice: Es lo mas maravilloso que en todo este mundo puede existir, sientes volar por los cielos como si estuvieras en una nube y sientes el revoloteo de miles de mariposas en el estomago, es algo mágico._

_Ah… siguiente_

_El diccionario dice: Acción de besar, Tocar con los labios en señal de amor o amistad._

_Hmm… en realidad ninguno me ayuda. Mejor lo describo yo._

_Un beso, acción de tortura mental, hace colapsar el sentido de tu cuerpo, deja espacios en blanco en los pensamientos y tan solo recordarlo (que es en cuestión de minutos) te hace querer gritar y golpear la cara de cierto chico pelinegro._

Sakura bufo

_Mierda._

Estaba frustrada.

Se sentía humillada, abochornada, utilizada. Después de que escucho cierta conversación del rubio con el pelinegro

Pero era solo un beso ¿cierto?, como su rubia amiga había dicho.

Si era un beso, pero era su primer beso. Que bien…

Su primer beso un asco total… bueno no del todo. Debía aceptarlo el chico estaba guapo y todo eso.

Maldijo al Uchiha. ¿Quién se creía el?

Ah. Era hijo de uno de los millonarios más importantes de todo Japón.

Aun así no tenia derecho. Se vengaría de ello. De eso estaba segura

Y aunque su rubia amiga halla hablado o más bien dado un discurso de hora y media por el teléfono del por que era importante que la pelirosa se inmiscuyera en una relación la ayudaría a colaborar con aspectos mas sociales.

Sociedad. ¡Sus polainas!

Ella solo quería patear el trasero de toda esa sociedad hipócrita que conocía.

Aunque la rubia hablaba de aspectos con valores, la pelirosa no estaba para ello.

_Entonces Sakura… ¿Por qué no pruebas nuevamente, lo conoces y después de conocerlo analizas lo hermoso de tener novio?- _Dijo Ino

Ino, para mi el es como un hámster y yo la laboratorista malvada que lo observa. Lo único que analizare son sus movimientos.- dijo Sakura, su voz notaba frustración

_Vamos Saku, una prueba chiquita ¿Vale?__ – dijo Ino con un tono de voz meloso_

No Ino, ahora soy un hombre y me quedare como hombre hasta que la misión termine, Sakura Haruno no la volverán a ver nunca mas- dijo la ojiverde mientras atravesaba el parque

_¡Sakura! No lo creía de ti , ¿Hay una chica de por medio? – inquirió Ino con un toque de sorpresa fingida en su voz_

Ahora ya se por que dicen que las rubias son tontas, por amor a tus neuronas Ino, Sasuke Uchiha no volverá a ver a Sakura ¿entendido?- bufo alfo enojada Sakura

_Lo se Sakura, era una broma, pff si que te tomo desprevenida ese chico; en fin, ahora despertare a Sai, apenas ayer pudimos buscar pista en la mansión de los Uchihas y no encontramos pruebas que el Sr. Uchiha este en negocios sucios, además de que buscamos en el cuarto equivocado y por poco e Itachi Uchiha nos encuentra, total era oficina de el. Hoy trataremos de buscar mas pistas en la mansión. Shizune nos pidió seguirlo, según información que entregaron a Shizune-san, Itachi se encontrara con un importante personaje de Australia solo que aun no sabemos quien es, iremos a averiguar. Ok, me despido Saku y cuídate. Espero que tengas __más suerte en tu misión que nosotros. Chao – dijo por ultimo la rubia y colgó._

Sakura no sabía aun hasta que punto llegarían para la misión.

Aun habían comenzado y ya quería terminarla.

Llevaban ¿Qué? Tres días, tres días en la estupida misión.

Bueno… de estupida no tenia nada, aun les quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

Sakura o mejor dicho Satoshi llego a un local que se encontraba abierto a esas horas de la mañana.

En el letrero claramente se leía "Café Sakura"

Muy bonito nombre – ovaciono "el" pelirosa.

Entro al local y vio a una señora de edad que se dedicaba a limpiar las mesas.

Disculpe, Buenos días ¿Con quien puedo tomar mi pedido?- pregunto Satoshi

Buenos días joven ¿Qué deseaba?- dijo amablemente aquella señora

Satoshi se dedico a ver uno de los menús que la señora le entrego

Me da café italiano con crema batida y leche caliente, y también me da una rebanada de tarta de fresa, todo eso para llevar. – pensaba comerse eso cerca de la escuela, en la noche ya no pudo comer y por eso tenia hambre, en eso su estomago rugió – je jeje mejor que sean dos de cada uno.- y comer demasiado cuando Sakura tenia hambre, era una de las cosas que Ino le reprimía mucho

Esta bien – atendió la señora y Satoshi se dedico a esperar.

La señora lo observaba de reojo y eso Satoshi lo noto

¿No es demasiado temprano para que vallas a la universidad? Normalmente empiezan a transitar en una hora- dijo aquella señora

¿Y no es muy temprano para que un local se encuentre abierto a las 5:52 de la mañana?- dijo Satoshi mientras verificaba el horario en su reloj, la anciana sonrío ante el comentario

Si, es muy temprano; pero a estas horas te encuentras con gente muy interesante – sirvió la leche y preparo el café – además, ¿No eres de aquí cierto?, ojos verdes, sincera sonrisa, ¿Cabello rosa?- termino de decir de decir la señora y entrego las ordenes en sus respectivos empaques

Gracias – recibió Satoshi y pago, se dirigió a la salida y volteo- Paris, Francia. Mucho gusto en conocerla…

Chiyo no Akazuna, mucho gusto – completo la señora

Satoshi Haruno- imito y se fue

¿Con que Haruno eh?... Tsunade no eres tan original como me lo esperaba, aunque estas jugando muy bien tus cartas- hablo para si misma la señora y prosiguió con lo suyo.

Satoshi vio su reloj, maldijo tener que ir a la universidad, perdía mucho tiempo para la misión, aunque en si su misión era esa y seguir al uchiha.

En una semana mas y se haría costumbre.

Y hablando de costumbres una de ellas sollozaba en un columpio de aquel parque

Sakura podría ser antipática, antisocial, anti todo pero por lo que Ino la apreciaba mucho es por tener un enorme corazón.

Dejo con cuidado sus cosas en el suelo cerca del columpio contiguo a su acompañante.

Buenos días Hinata-chan- menciono dulcemente el pelirosa

Buenos días Satoshi-san – dijo Hinata mientras trataba de dejar de sollozar y cubrir su cabeza con una mano

Wow… me encanta tu nuevo corte de cabello Hinata… te queda muy bien – dijo Satoshi algo impresionado, se notaba a leguas que la morena no le agradaba la idea

Gracias, pero se que no es cierto- dijo la ojiperlada y ambos guardaron silencio- ayer Karin volvió a atacarme- soltó de la nada la morena y Satoshi la quedo viendo sorprendido y Hinata empezó a llorar, necesitaba desahogarse

Karin… ¿Quién es Karin, y por que te trata así hinata?- pregunto Satoshi, la morena no quería contestar ello y satoshi respeto la decisión de la morena

Facil… Ayer… cuando regresaba de casa de una amiga en la tarde, Karin y sus amigas me llevaron a una calle cerrada a la fuerza, me corto el cabello además de que me amenazo con dejar a Sasuke en paz

¿A Sasuke? ¿Por que?... ¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?- inquirió el pelirosa

Sasuke… es mi prometido- finalizo la morena y ambos se quedaron callados, hasta que el pelirosa se paro de su columpio y tomo sus cosas, la pelinegra se paro de igual para saber que pasaba

¿Qué ocurre Satoshi-kun?, si es por Sasuke el no tiene la culpa- dijo temerosa Hinata de que el pelirosa hiciera algo con el moreno, aunque esa era la idea principal de Satoshi al recordar cierta "conversación"

No, no es por Sasuke – mal punto se notaba la ironía en su voz- es por Karin, investigare quien es y hare que te deje en paz, te lo prometo

¡No!..- soltó la morena- no, Satoshi-kun… no quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa, la familia… la familia de Karin… - comenzó a sollozar nuevamente la morena hasta que el pelirosa la callo, sostuvo de sus hombros a la morena e hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos

Mírame Hinata… no dejare que te pase nada a ti y mucho menos a mi, te lo prometo- le limpio una lagrima y se fue corriendo.

Hinata vio su camino y sonrío, bajo la mirada y vio un paquete del café Sakura.

¡Satoshi-kun tu almuerzo!- grito la morena

Es para ti Hinata, es para que te sientas mejor, nos vemos!! – grito a distancia y se fue

**UNIVERSIDAD UCHIHA**

**06:36 A.M**

Un pelinegro salio de su flamante Mercedes el cual ya se encontraba estacionado en su recepción personal, claro el hijo del director y dueño de la escuela tenia que tener una zona reservada al igual que los amigos de estos, el rubio se estaciono al lado de este solo que al bajar paso olímpicamente de la petulante presencia del pelinegro.

Vamos Naruto, no lo volveré a hacer te lo prometo – dijo el azabache

Sasuke, no se que creer de ti, en serio – recrimino el rubio

Esta vez te lo prometo, y repito no lo volveré a hacer – dijo cansinamente pero de corazón el moreno… o bueno al menos el intento, no era muy apegado a hacer esas cosas

Sasuke, sabias que me gusto mucho esa chica y quería algo con ella, pero – rio por lo bajo el rubio – tu siempre consigues lo que quieres.- dijo el ojiazul

Naruto en serio no lo sabia, es mas, si quieres te ayudo a conseguir una cita con ella – trato de arreglar Sasuke

Aja si – ironia - ¿Cómo lo haras Sasuke? ¿Volaras a Estados Unidos y la buscaras por todas partes?- comento con su mismo tono el rubio

Convenceré a Satoshi –dijo seguro el moreno

No lo haras

Si que lo hare – afirmo totalmente seguro

Si lo consigues te perdonare – dijo sonrojado el rubio tras imaginarse la imagen de la pelirosa

Dobe, ya me has perdonado – dijo Sasuke

Ah… tienes razón, vamos a buscar a Satoshi, pero antes tienes que buscar a Hinata, me preocupo mucho el día de ayer, estaba llorando en la línea – dijo el rubio y entro a las instalaciones de la escuela a lado de su amigo Sasuke

Por mas que quisiera el rubio dejar a el azabacho en el olvido no podría, el era su mejor amigo, mas bien era su único y verdadero amigo.

Satoshi acababa de llegar a la universidad y con ello terminando su café y su ultimo pedazo de tarta, maña tan mala que tenia de comer caminando, de repente el estomago se le paralizo

El auto del Uchiha, el ya estaba en la universidad y al parecer Naruto también.

¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan nerviosa?

Dio un largo suspiro y reviso sus cosas, un horario fue lo que saco. Poco a poco fue revisándolo.

Gracias a dios!!,

No le tocaba compartir la primera clase con el. ¿Acaso eso era bueno? Así no avanzaría la misión

Bufo. Tenia que calmar sus nervios. Guardo sus cosas y avanzo. Se preocuparía mejor en su venganza para quedar satisfecha.

Busco el salón de su primera clase del día.

¡Satoshi!- se escucho en todo el pasillo que el pelirosa recorría, acto que todos voltearon a ver. Y el corazón de la pelirosa, comenzó a latir.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sakura después de quitarse tanto el maquillaje, la ropa, la peluca y colocarse todo lo respecto a Satoshi__ se sentó en la ventana de su recamara, estaba pensativa, no quería nada, no sentía nada. _

_Vio desde la ventana a Sasuke y Naruto quienes se dirigían al auto del primero._

_Sakura decidió dar cara como Satoshi, las sospechas comenzarían si no lo hiciera._

_Sakura aplico su aspirador y cambio su voz, vio ultimo detalles de su cambio y bajo a ver a los chicos._

_Iba bajando las escaleras hasta que algo la detuvo. Una conversación._

_Sasuke, ¿Qué fue todo eso?- inquirió Naruto_

_No lo se Naruto, solo se dio – corto el susodicho, Sakura sintió algo dentro de si_

_Estas diciendo… oye!, la hermana de Satoshi no se merece eso, no juegues con ella.- reprocho el rubio_

_Mira Naruto… ya sabes, no es primera vez que hago esto…_

_Y no es justo que lo hagas Sasuke, estas jugando con sentimientos- dijo Naruto con un tono serio_

_Fue solo un beso – menciono el ojinegro_

_Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar me sintiera afortunado- finalizo el rubio antes de que entraran a su recinto._

_Sakura se quedo atónita. No sabia que pensar. No sabía nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo_

_Y ahora sabia el por que una de las reglas de la organización._

"_Nunca te dejes llevar por los sentimientos"_

_Ella siempre fue una maquina de duro y frío corazón en cuanto a sus "especimenes", como llamaba ella, pero esos "especimenes" estaban inmiscuyéndose con ella_

_Uchiha, furia, venganza, ¿dolor?_

_Uzumaki, respeto, confianza, ¿aceptación?_

_¿__No eran esos sentimientos?, pues si, pero esos sentimientos le preocupaban desde la perspectiva del rubio._

_Le recordaba mucho a su padre._

Ah… hola Naruto, buenos días – dijo Satoshi seguro de el- ¿y Sasuke?

Su hermano lo llamo a último momento, ¿nos vamos a clase? – pregunto el rubio con una amplia sonrisa

Esta bien – contesto y se fueron

Las clases y las horas pasaron volando, Naruto estaba algo preocupado por su azabacho amigo, no había dado señales de vida desde que su hermano lo llamo. Satoshi observaba ello, en su interior estaba frustrado, a lo mejor y perdió una importante pista y el se encontraba encerrado en un salón de clases con una vejeta hablando sobre historia de Japón, siempre lo mismo, desde primaria y hasta el ultimo de tus días escolares siempre tendrás historia, tal como matemáticas,

_Fantástico Tsunade, te felicito__- _pensó la pelirosa

El timbre sonó y de repente a los chicos como si fuera por arte de magia sus caras alargadas y aburridas cambiaron a unas nuevas y relucientes adornadas de sonrisas.

Todos emocionados por su siguiente clase

El pelirosa fijo su horario y surco una sonrisa en su rostro igualmente al ver lo que estaba plasmado

"Entrenamiento – Futbol "

Su deporte preferido

Sasuke al fin salio de las garras de su hermano… bueno, literalmente, no era tan malo como creía

Pero era aburrido

Vio a Satoshi y a Naruto dirigirse a los campos de futbol

Al fin se desestrezaria de todo, pero primero lo primero

Hey par de dobes!! – menciono por lo cual ambos susodichos voltearon

Hum… aparte de que no avisas nos insultas – recrimino Naruto

Ya, ya… por cierto Satoshi, ¿Pudiste ver a tu hermana el día de ayer? – pregunto Sasuke algo despreocupado, Sakura quería golpearlo

Ah pues si, aunque estaba un poco rara, ¿acaso saben que le paso?- pregunto, quería ver la reacción del moreno

¿Estaba mal? Digo… por que si no nos hubieras avisado y así la habríamos ayudado- dijo algo preocupado Naruto

No, no estaba mal, en realidad estaba como en estado vegetativo- comento el pelirosa mientras entraban al campo

¿Y eso es no estar mal?- pregunto Sasuke

¡¡Heeeeeeeeey chicos!!- irrumpió un hombre que llevaba un raro uniforme verde, en la mente de Sakura solo se le cruzo una palabra, teletubi

Ese señor parecía un teletubi

Sakura se comenzó a carcajear

Otro error de la pelirosa

Ya veo que vienes con un gran espíritu y al parecer también vienes con bastante fuerza ¿verdad?- inquirió el profesor

Eh… Gai-sensei, es que yo le estaba contando un chiste y…

¡¡Naruto!! Tu y el nuevo chiquillo serán porteros el día de hoy, sin reproches.- dijo y se fue nuevamente

Mmm, portero no estaba mal, aunque en si quería correr un poco, en cambio la cara de Naruto denotaba miedo y nerviosismo

Todos los equipos estaban listos

Satoshi aun no salía de los vestidores, quedo de último en ponerse el uniforme.

Ajusto su pechera, guardo sus cosas y salio al campo

En un lado el equipo azul, su equipo

Lee como capitán, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Azure, Momiji y "el" Satoshi como portero

En otro lado el equipo rojo

Sasuke como capitán, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kira, Ryuzaki y Naruto como portero

A Naruto se le veía mas calmado

El partido comenzó

Los del equipo rojo empezaron a hacer maniobras rápidamente

El balón iba de aquí para allá y los de su equipo sin hacer casi nada

Que bien, ahora se sabia quienes eran los ganadores y quienes los perdedores

Ella no iba a ser perdedora seguramente

Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru venían del todo por todo

Pasaron sin dificultades la mariconada de barrera que Azure y Momiji hacían, hasta sus gritos los delataban.

Ya venían a por Chouji y Shino, Chouji pudo entretener a Shikamaru, era su gran amigo y ya sabia sus debilidades

Quedaban Neji y Sasuke

Kiba fue por Neji y rápidamente lo detuvo pero este paso el balón a Sasuke a la primera oportunidad

Satoshi contra Sasuke

Verde contra Negro

Pelirosa contra Azabache

Sasuke tiro a toda potencia el balón

¡¡Ganamooooooooooooooooos!! – se escucho eufóricamente el grito por todo el vestidor

Kiba se encontraba victoreando, se preguntaran como ¿No? Fácil.

Mientras Sasuke y compañía no pudieron meter ningún gol con una barrera definitiva como Satoshi no avanzaban y el milagro de una jugada inoportuna entre Chouji y Kiba los llevo a la victoria 1 – 0

¡Kiba que manera es esa de celebrar ya ponte la ropa!- dijo Naruto mientras salía de la ducha ya cambiado

Estas celoso por que perdieron ¿o no lo crees Satoshi? No pudieron contigo- seguía con sus alabanzas Kiba de aquí para allá con solo la toalla amarrada en su cintura

Satoshi estaba estático, demasiados hombres semi-desnudos para su vista y lo peor llego

Kiba ponte la toalla – grito eufórico Naruto

Satoshi se quedo en blanco y se desmayo

Los invito a leer mi otro fanfic Free Bird (Vallan a la seccion Naruhina xD)

Comenten Quiero Reviews!!

Estimulenme!!!


	7. Al fin las pistas salen a flote

* * *

**Aviso de Haru-Lala-Chan**

Bueno aqui estoy yo nuevamente con el seguimiento del Fanfic, ahora si decidi tomarmelo en serio (hablo del fic), tal vez tarde dias o algunas semanas en actualizar ya que entrare a clases y con ello a los examenes, tanto del semestre como los del ingreso a la Universidad, asi que perdonenme si no actualizo pero no los defraudare con ello tratare de mejorarlo cada vez mas.

Muchisimas gracias de antemano a todo los que me han dejado reviews y como no esas cosas te sirven de animo para seguir escribiendo.

Con respecto al regalito que les prometi siento no subirlo hoy tampoco se los enviare conforme me escriban o me los pidan en los reviews.

Nos vemos.

Pd: si no me acuerdo en enviar el regalo chequen mi Deviant Art. Hikari - Ruki - Chan

* * *

**A L . F I N …. L A S . P I S T A S . S A L E N . A . F L O T E**

**

* * *

  
**

**RESTAURANTE SADAHARU**

**02:18 P.M**

El local era de lo más elegante, se notaba a leguas.

El color perla de las paredes y las luces tenues y suaves del día lo hacia mas acogedor. La música de los violines sonaban dulcemente inundando todo el recinto y el placentero aroma de las flores de mesa daban el toque mágico y relajante por el cual aquel restaurante era famoso.

En el fondo de aquel restaurante, dando vista a uno de los jardines centrales que este poseía se encontraban dos personas platicando amenamente mientras un mesero se retiraba.

Y dígame señor Uchiha, últimamente ¿como se siente con su nuevo cargo? – pregunto aquella persona que poseía una voz autoritaria pero a la vez sensual

Era una mujer.

No me quejo, es mas pesado aun de lo que me imaginaba pero vamos bien – dijo el pelinegro y tomo un sorbo de agua

Aun no me la creo, un día somos dos tontos jóvenes que iban de parranda en parranda en la universidad y ahora somos dos ejecutivos empresariales muy importantes en nuestros países, o no lo crees así ¿Itachi?- figuro una amplia sonrisa aquella mujer

Claro, y hablando del tiempo… Te sientan muy bien los 30 años… eh Temari – la halago el pelinegro

* * *

**UNIVERSIDAD UCHIHA**

**02:22 P.M**

Que susto me eh llevado el día de hoy, creo que de tantos balonazos que le diste a Satoshi le paso lo que le paso – menciono un rubio mientras se acostaba en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol – Y tu Sasuke, ¿Por qué estas tan pensativo?

El pelinegro estaba callado, más bien estaba ido, al parecer ni la pregunta de su estúpido rubio amigo había escuchado.

Naruto dejo pasarlo. Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de la fecha. Decidió callarse, era lo mejor por el momento.

Naruto- el rubio presto atención – ¿Podrías esperar a Satoshi?

Tengo que hacerlo, prácticamente vive conmigo. Además bien sabes que no lo dejaría aunque toda la escuela estuviera vacía – comento Naruto viendo de reojo al azabacho quien se encontraba sentado a su lado

Hummm... Pobre de él- surco una media sonrisa el azabacho, estaba bromeando con ello o al menos eso trataba.

Naruto río ante eso pero no alego

Me voy dobe, hoy no estaré en mi casa ni me llames, quiero estar solo- dijo Sasuke cambiando su actitud repentinamente

Adiós – se despidió Naruto mientras veía a su amigo irse, que mentiroso era, el no estaría solo el día de hoy. Al parecer no cumpliría lo que en la mañana le dijo. Nunca lo hacia, aunque siempre lo decía por hacerlo sentir bien.

Se preocupo por Sasuke, últimamente estaba extraño. Quería ayudarle pero no encontraba como, Sasuke no le decía nada de sus problemas siempre se los guardaba.

Naruto no se quejaba, Sasuke solo lo tenía a él como único amigo, su único y mejor amigo.

Con esos pensamientos se quedo el rubio, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana donde Satoshi se encontraba en la enfermería y poco a poco se durmió. Hoy había sido un día agotador.

* * *

**RESTAURANTE SADAHARU**

**02:49 P.M**

Una rubia despampanante se encontraba con la carta del restaurante aun en manos. Su acompañante, terminaba su segundo vaso de agua y el mesero terminaba de anotar la orden de la pareja.

¿Algún postre señorita? Cortesía de la casa.- Dijo aquel joven mesero, estaba prendado de la belleza de la rubia.

No gracias, no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí – negó con una amplia sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegro

El mesero capto la indirecta inmediatamente – esta bien en un momento traigo su orden – se fue, el pelinegro tomo la mano de la rubia y la beso

Me encanta cuando no niegas ser mía – surco su representativa sonrisa

Hay Sai, si no controlaba la situación sabia que te ibas a poner celoso, además estoy a dieta – dijo la rubia mientras con la discreción maestra que poseía miraba a otra mesa

¿Qué dicen? – inquirió el pelinegro mientras que en una servilleta dibujaba el rostro de su amada novia.

Siguen hablando de cosas triviales, familia, amigos, viajes aun no llegan a lo que queremos saber – menciono la ojiazul mientras aburrida resoplaba sobre su amplio copete. Ino era experta leyendo los labios por eso no necesitaban hacer tantas maniobras colocando micrófonos y todas esas cosas.

Sai termino de hacer el dibujo y se lo mostró a la rubia. Era hermoso.

Nos saldremos por la tangente del plan que ah inmaculado Shizune-san pero hay que tomar cartas del asunto.- menciono Sai mientras Ino lo miraba dudosa a lo que decía.- Ahora mi querida princesa, veras como trabaja la mente maestra de Sai, no por ello soy el mejor espía de la organización.

* * *

Regresando a la mesa cerca del patio.

Así que Kankuro se ah casado ya – dijo divertido el pelinegro – vaya, hasta que amarraron al pandillero de la familia. ¿Qué método han usado? Tendrás que pasarme la receta para hacer lo mismo con mi estúpido hermanito.- Itachi estaba sorprendido, de lo que conocía de Kankuro era de las personas que les aborrecía la simple palabra de relación y alababan las fiestas y las mujeres a por mayor.

No es ninguna receta Itachi, hay veces que el amor te sorprende de mil maneras y esas sorpresas pueden ser de las cosas que menos te imaginas – respondió Temari mientras comía un plato con frutas y miel.

Haber cuéntame, ¿como ocurrió eso?- invito el pelinegro a que la rubia contara el hecho

Simple, Kankuro se enamoro de su mejor amiga, Mariah Brownx – río por lo bajo la chica – polos opuestos, mientras el era un mujeriego y fanático a las fiestas donde puedes tomar todo el alcohol hasta que te hartes, ella es de las personas que prefieren una amena charla en un café con sus mejores amigas hablando de lectura y películas, no es tan aburrida y anciana si te la imaginabas así- volvió a reír, imaginar lo que iba a contar le causaba gracia.- Mariah era la horma de su zapato, nunca lo dejaba que se saliera con la suya. Un día en su cumpleaños – de Kankuro- nos sorprendió a todos, estaba ebrio, se paro en el trampolín de la alberca y a todo pulmón grito que estaba enamorado de ella y si algún día se llegaría a casar ella seria la única

Valla, sorprendente. Así que al otro día se casaron ¿verdad?- inquirió Itachi

Mmm… no, en realidad después de eso ella también le confeso que estaba enamorada de el y si en realidad quería compartir su vida con ella debería de cambiar las cosas negativas que tenia, una de ellas el alcohol – contesto Temari

Pero si en realidad estaba enamorada de el, lo debería de haber aceptado como tal – hablo Itachi

Pues si, ella lo aceptaba, pero hay que decir que el hecho de que Kankuro bebiera cinco días a la semana nos preocupaba, era adicto a ello y si no lo dejaba lo mataría, pero el cambio y lo hizo por ella- finalizo la rubia

Creo que Sasuke no haría nada de eso, en cuanto le pidieran que cambiara algo de el mandaría a freír espárragos a la persona que se lo dijo.- comento burlona pero sinceramente el hermano del susodicho- aun así Kankuro tenia ventaja, ya conocía a la chica y como mencionaste era su mejor amiga

Gaara no le ocurrió lo mismo- soltó de repente la rubia y llamo toda la atención del pelinegro que ya había pensado en atacar y terminar su jugoso filete, solo basto una mirada del moreno para que continuara con su relato- Ya sabes que Gaara esta estudiando finanzas aquí pero hace poco, en estas vacaciones pasadas, se enamoro de una chica alla en Sidney Australia, aunque la chica hay que decir que es natal de aquí, Japón. Su nombre es Matsuri. Una chica muy linda y dulce, de igual lo contrario de mi frío y áspero hermano. Aunque no se conocían Gaara la enamoro utilizando todas las armas que conocía y otras que nunca había usado. Uso la sinceridad y la verdad.

Sinceridad y verdad, vaya… es oficial Sasuke nunca se casara, tal vez tenga unos cuantos hijos pero de una relación informal no pasara. – se expreso el pelinegro

Vamos Itachi no seas tan negativo con tu hermano de seguro y encontrara una chica que primeramente lo soporte y luego que lo haga cambiar, todos tenemos alguien quien nos espera en este mundo, estoy segura que tu hermano la encontrara y será feliz con ello- termino de decir la chica al igual que terminaba su platillo

Itachi se había quedado callado y termino de comer de igual su platillo- Espero que así sea – soltó suave y de repente Temari le quedo viendo extrañada y preocupada a la vez

Vamos Itachi yo se que así será y con respecto a ti… que las sombras del pasado no te atormenten, se de tu problema no por algo fui tu novia y por ello nuestra relación no funciono – dijo temari y tomo la mano del pelinegro – sabes que siempre me tendrás de apoyo – animo con una sincera sonrisa

Gracias – musito el chico y termino su platillo

* * *

Ino y Sai aun seguían viéndolos.

¿Alguna novedad?- dijo Sai mientras los veía a través de la cuchara con la cual había tomado su sopa.

No, al parecer han concluido su platica- dijo algo seria Ino a el pelinegro – se han levantado, ya se van… ¿Sai me dirás ahora tu plan?- estaba algo desesperada la rubia, aunque su voz y su rostro no lo denotaran sus ojos siempre eran una ventana abierta a saber sus emociones.

Sai tiro la servilleta de papel en donde había dibujado a su preciada princesa y cuando Itachi y Temari pasaban por su mesa, la rubia capto algo.

Mira Itachi, que bonito retrato- menciono mientras lo recogía y lo mostraba al pelinegro

Es bonito, esta muy bien hecho, ¿De quien pertenecerá?- pregunto el pelinegro a su acompañante, Temari vio a su alrededor y vio a la chica del retrato mirando fijamente al pelinegro quien se veía como buscando algo

Ya se de quien es, acompáñame- tomo la rubia la mano de Itachi y se dirigieron a la mesa donde la pareja se encontraba

Muy buenas tardes, siento interrumpir su conversación pero vimos que estaban buscando algo, ¿Acaso será esto?- mostró el retrato Temari con una amplia sonrisa

Ves Ino te dije que te había hecho un retrato, muchas gracias señorita, me a salvado de una buena, mi amiga Ino a veces puede ser muy explosiva con lo que no le prometen- dijo con una sonrisa Sai mientras recibía aquella servilleta

Si la comprendo yo a veces puedo llegar a ser así, por cierto muy bonito retrato- halago Temari

Gracias nuevamente, esa es una de mis pasiones tanto como las finanzas aunque lo ultimo no lo eh puesto a prueba últimamente- comento el moreno y tanto Itachi como Temari quedaron algo confusos

Mi amigo quiso decir que esta sin trabajo últimamente, igual yo, pero no nos quejamos, venimos hasta Japón para probar suerte y al parecer no la hemos encontrado- dijo Ino burlona por lo cual Itachi se intereso

Así que estudiaste finanza, ¿cierto…?- hablo Itachi

Yung Tao Hi, mucho gusto y pues si lo estudie y trabaje un tiempo en la empresa Montreals Inc. En estados unidos.- respondió Sai muy seguro de ello

En la compañía que dirijo por el momento, Uchiha Corporation, estamos algo escasos de personal administrativo de mando y dado que tienes tanta experiencia con una compañía del calibre de Montreals podrías hacer pruebas, puede y quedes contratado – aseguro Itachi con una sonrisa mientras entregaba una tarjeta

Wow muchas gracias, y nosotros que ya pensábamos marcharnos a America nuevamente- agrego Sai

Pues al parecer la única que se regresara a America soy yo – comento Ino

Eh… Señorita…- Itachi hizo énfasis de que la rubia se presentara

Isabella Matthews- mecánicamente respondió la rubia

Pues en la universidad de mi familia necesitan a alguien que ayude a la secretaria, es un cargo muy pesado para una sola persona, podría ir a probar de igual, en la tarjeta que le entregue a su amigo están los números de las oficinas que puede consultar- agrego el pelinegro por lo cual su rubia amiga, Temari, le observo impresionada y con una sonrisa en sus labios

Ah, que alivio, muchas gracias en serio, iremos de inmediatamente a las oficinas, es usted un ángel- se expreso Ino con entusiasmo

No es nada – se ruborizo el moreno – espero y tengan suerte, nosotros nos retiramos- se despidió y se fue con su rubia acompañante

Itachi – susurro Temari por lo cual el moreno le vio – eres un ángel – amplio una sonrisa y el pelinegro no dijo nada, solamente el rubor de sus mejillas lo delataba

La pareja salio del restaurante y en la mesa donde acaban de hacer un "acto de caridad" se encontraban hablando discretamente los dos "amigos"

Eres sensacional Sai – dijo con una amplia sonrisa Ino – no solo podremos investigar dentro de la empresa sino que tambien lo podremos hacer en la universidad, ya quiero saber de la reacción de Saku… - la rubia paro en seco – oh no Sakura me va a matar –dijo casi sin aliento

Simplemente no se lo digas, será una sorpresa, además, mientras ella siga con sus clases y recatar información del Uchiha y alguna que otra pista que se le atraviese, tu reunirás información acerca del personal ya que ellos tambien son sospechosos- dijo fríamente Sai

Repito me sorprendes – finalizo Ino con una sonrisa

* * *

**UNIVERSIDAD UCHIHA**

**04:00 P.M**

Sakura se encontraba recostada en la cama de la enfermería pero sobre todo pasmada y preocupada.

¿La habrán descubierto?

En cuanto se hizo esa pregunta se sentó en la cama rápidamente. Observo la habitación, todo en orden, aun tenia la ropa de deporte puesta, sus cosas estaban al pie de la cama, su uniforme normal, su mochila y su bendito inhalador.

En cuanto lo vio lo tomo y aspiro aquel líquido. Tosió por causa de haberlo aspirado demasiado rápido.

Tonta. Tal vez había llamado la atención de la enfermera en turno. Por suerte de ella ningún alma la escucho.

Cautelosamente cerro con seguro la puerta de la habitación y se dispuso a cambiarse de uniforme, dejo el de deporte en la cama y se coloco el normal. Una vez cambiada tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Suspiro cansinamente la pelirosa, la universidad estaba tan callada, tan pacifica, demasiado pacifica.

Paso a paso atravesaba los pasillos que danban a salones y oficinas, cuidadosamente revisaba cada uno de ellos. Atravesó uno, dos, tres pasillos mas y no encontraba mas que su soledad.

El sonido de unas llaves la hizo parar en seco antes de dar vuelta al siguiente pasillo.

Cautelosamente vio quien era el portador de esas llaves, debía tomar nota de los lugares los cuales eran negados a los demás estudiantes.

Una chica peliazul se encontraba frente a una puerta el cual no tenia ni ventanilla ni algún letrero que indicara el lugar, podría ser el cuarto de aseo pero ¿Para que estar bajo llave? Esos lugares no se encontraban con ello. O casi nunca.

La chica tomo una llave color bronce y con ello abrió la puerta de ese dichoso cuarto, al momento cuando iba a entrar ahí se escucho la voz de una mujer.

Konan, te estaba buscando, que bien que te encuentro – la chica peliazul se impresiono mas bien se notaba que había palidecido un poco

Buenas tardes Kurenai-sensei, ¿para que me necesitaba?- pregunto Konan un poco cohibida por lo cual Kurenai se preocupo

Estas un poco pálida Konan deberías decirle a Itachi que te de unas cuantas vacaciones, trabajas aun mas que nosotros y de seguro es pesado – comento la maestra

Pues en realidad no creo que sea lo seguro, prácticamente si alguien no esta a cargo con ello la escuela se va para abajo – agrego la peliazul

Tienes razón, pero deberías de ver también por ti- sonrío Kurenai – además Itachi es una persona que si ve algún indicio mal en ti es capaz de mandarte a una vacaciones forzadas por mas de un mes

Buen punto, tendré que hacer algo con ello. – sonrío de igual la peliazul

Ah, casi se me olvidaba, necesito unos avances de mi materia, las que te acaban de mandar podrías darme unas copias de ello – dijo Kurenai antes de que se le olvidara nuevamente

Ah, claro , vamos a mi oficina – dijo la peliazul, la maestra ya había retomado camino, Konan pensaba hacerlo pero luego echo un vistazo a la puerta, su mirada estaba un poco seria, tal vez pensaba cerrarla, vio a su alrededor y opto por dejarlo así, tal vez ya casi nadie se encontraba en la escuela

Sakura vio como la peliazul se iba con la profesora de psicología, espero un momento y se lanzo a investigar.

De su mochila saco un guante de látex blanco y se la puso en su mano derecha. Con esa mano tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, entro a la habitación.

Al principio se había impresionado un poco por que ese cuarto tenia el tamaño de la enfermería. Sakura saco de su mochila una pequeña linterna y con ello se dispuso a buscar, observo a su alrededor, no había nada sospechoso por el momento.

Encontró cajas con medicamentos, utensilios de primeros auxilios, comida deshidratada, cosas de oficina y otras cosas mas, todas y cada una de ellas ordenados en sus respectivos lugares sin perder su clasificación. En pocas palabras era una bodega de utilidades.

Sakura decidió buscar algo rápidamente, sabia o más bien presentía que algo no encajaba perfectamente ahí. Su vista vago nuevamente por las repisas tanto las de abajo como las de arriba pero nada, debería de haber algo ahí, su mente no pensaba bien últimamente y menos con el olor de la medicina inundando la habitación.

Eso era, si las pistas no estaban a su vista, claro esta, deberían de estar escondidas.

Busco la toma de aire de la habitación, lo más probable era ese lugar ya que lo demás ya lo había inspeccionado.

Con su mano desnuda fue prácticamente palpando a través de las repisas alrededor de la habitación hasta que llego a donde se encontraban los medicamentos, se sentía una ligera corriente de aire.

Movió una caja que contenía frascos de penicilina y vio la toma de aire, estaba en falso y al parecer la penicilina era aquel extraño olor.

Sakura formo una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, rápidamente saco la rejilla de la toma de aire y ahí se encontraba lo que estaba buscando. Un paquete casi en vuelto en papel amarillo.

Tomo con ambas manos el producto. Algo estaba mal.

Rápidamente saco una bolsa amplia de su mochila metió lo que encontró en la toma de aire, cerro esta y ordeno todo tal y como estaba.

Antes de salir de la habitación metió el producto en su mochila y salio. Rápidamente doblo en el pasillo en el cual había espiado a la peliazul y se quedo ahí.

Se escucharon pasos a través de los pasillos, más de una persona más bien.

Sakura decidió espiar.

Lo que vio la impresiono un poco. Konan, dos policías y un perro de rastreo. La primera venia con una cara demasiado seria al parecer la presencia de esos dos agentes no le agradaba nada.

Mostró la habitación y cuando se disponía a entrar los policías la detuvieron.

Lo siento señorita pero este es nuestro trabajo y no puede entrar al lugar reportado – menciono uno de ellos.

Konan se quedo en la puerta sin escrutar su cara seria, vio lo que los agentes hacían, revisaban cada uno de los anaqueles, repisas y cajas que se encontraban ahí hasta que el perro empezó a ladrar, la vista de Konan denoto ansiedad de repente.

Uno de los policías trato de calmar al perro mientras que otro retiraba las cosas en donde el can había inspeccionado.

No había nada. Ni en aquel estante ni en la toma de aire. Solo había una conclusión a la cual los policías llegaron, falsa alarma. Al parecer el perro era demasiado sensible al olor de la penicilina.

En cuanto terminaron, dieron el informe a la peliazul y se retiraron.

Konan se quedo, cerro la puerta nuevamente con llave y se quedo ahí parada. Su vista denotaba algo… ¿frustración?, rápidamente se dio vuelta y se fue tranquila por donde había llegado

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro, justo a tiempo.

Si los policías hubieran encontrado aquel paquete de seguro y hubieran hecho un gran escándalo.

La discreción era una de las cosas por lo cual aquellos espías habían sido contratados, las pistas las buscarían, investigarían, analizarían y sus conclusiones serian dadas a un tribunal.

Muy delicado en muchos aspectos pero por eso las grandes empresas y algunas naciones los buscaban, si el gobierno normalmente se hiciera cargo los países no tuvieran ese orden y equilibrio.

A veces estas organizaciones podían hacer el trabajo limpio o el sucio – pensó Sakura y sonrío – pero gracias a todo lo bueno que tenían a Tsunade, ella siempre se encarga en que sus espías hicieran el trabajo justo.

* * *

La pelirosa caminaba por el patio de la escuela, se dirigía a la salida. Aun seguía tosiendo, al parecer haber inhalado muy rápido aquel liquido le lastimo las cuerdas vocales, sentía que le ardían. En eso algo llamo su atención.

Naruto dormía placidamente, al parecer ese lugar era más que cómodo y relajante.

Sakura se le acerco y sin querer volvió a toser, se tapo la boca rápidamente pero logro escuchar lo que el rubio murmuraba en sueños.

Sakura-chan… que bonito nombre, ¿Te gustaría salir a una cita conmigo?- una sonrisa adornaba el placido rostro del rubio.

Sakura tenia todo el rostro rojo, la idea de pensar en ello la abochornaba. Volvió a toser y ahora no pudo contenerse.

Naruto se despertó y con ello lo primero que vio fue la imagen de Satoshi, de pie a un lado de el.

Hola Satoshi, ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo aun adormilado el rubio

Claro, Naruto – ouch, su garganta le dolía y aun más sonaba rara

Mmm… eso no parece estar bien, ven vámonos, mi mama sabrá que hacer ella siempre encuentra algo para hacerme sentir mejor – dijo entusiasta naruto – deja cargo tus cosas – trato de arrebatar la mochila de Satoshi pero fallo en el intento, Satoshi lo movió rápidamente ocasionando que el rubio casi se cayera

Esta bien así Naruto, puedo con mis cosas gracias, por cierto ¿Y Sasuke? – dijo el pelirosa, se había percatado rápidamente que el rubio no estaba con su inseparable amigo

Eh.. pues se fue – dijo un poco preocupado pero seguro de ello, Sakura lo noto- Vámonos – cambio de repente su estado a uno mas alegre, se estaba esforzando por ello y Sakura lo miraba mas acomplejada aun - pero deja que trate con algo – dijo el rubio y empezó a hacer flexiones con sus piernas y brazos, la pelirosa lo miraba intrigado.

Naruto, ¿Qué estas…? ¿Eh? – de repente Naruto cargo a Satoshi en su espalda (imagínense tipo Gai y Kakashi xD) – ¡Naruto! Bajameeeee… - muy tarde el rubio se había hecho a la carrera

* * *

**ZONA DEPARTAMENTAL UZUMAKI**

**04:48 P.M**

Naruto y Satoshi ya habían llegado a la zona residencial, estacionaron el auto y se dirigieron a la entrada de este.

De inmediatamente la puerta del departamento de los Uzumaki se abrió dejando ver a una muy preocupada Kushina que de repente de la preocupación paso al enojo.

¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¿Crees que estas son horas de llegar a la casa y de paso no avisas a donde vas?- dijo autoritaria Kushina con una mano en la cadera y con la otra señalando a el pobre chico

¡Mama! Ya no soy un niño, déjame ser un poco libre, además no estaba haciendo nada malo mas bien fue mi acción humanitaria del día, que Satoshi te cuente – reprocho Naruto como niño

No metas a Satoshi en esto, si Sasuke Uchiha te ah dado malos ejemplos no los tomes muy bien sabes como es el, debería ser un poco mas como su hermano- finalizo Kushina, Naruto puso una pose seria de repente y la mujer pelirroja lo noto, había hablado de mas

Naruto tiene razón, el me ayudo el día de hoy…- trato de hablar la pelirosa aun con su garganta doliéndole – hoy en clases de deportes me desmaye y naruto fue muy amable en esperar hasta que me recuperara, por eso hemos tardado. Mil disculpas Kushina-san- reverencio el pelirosa, Naruto no había cambiado su aspecto aun seguía serio.

Mama, piensas igual que los demás, ¿Es tan difícil comprender toda la situación de Sasuke?- pregunto el rubio y no obtuvo respuesta- Sabes que nunca voy a dejar a Sasuke, el es mi mejor amigo… mi único y mejor amigo, y pienses lo que pienses no voy a cambiar de opinión – finalizo el rubio y paso olímpicamente de su madre.

No comería y no saldría el día de hoy de su habitación. Kushina ya lo sabía.

Lo siento Kushina-san – trato de arreglar un poco Sakura

No, no tienes la culpa Sakura… perdón Satoshi – trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero no podía le dolía mucho lastimar a su propio hijo – me disculpare con Naruto mas al rato, pero en realidad no podía contenerme, se que el chico es bueno – hablaba de Sasuke – pero últimamente no hemos recibido buenas noticias de el y eso nos preocupa.

Ah – eso llamo la atención de Sakura, quería saber sobre ello pero ahora no era el momento y tal vez por lo que le diria a Kushina lo pondría mas difícil aun- Kushina-san necesito contactar con Shizune debo reportar un fallo con el producto que me enviaron para cambiar mi voz, además… eh encontrado muestras de droga en las instalaciones de la universidad.

Kushina se quedo pensativa, suspiro y dirigió a Sakura a una habitación.

* * *

**HOTEL YUME SASHIMI**

**05:30 P.M**

El sonido del agua de la regadera inundaba toda la oscura habitación, las gruesas cortinas impedían entrar a la luz, algunos rayos eran los afortunados de apenas alumbrar aquel cuarto.

Un pelinegro se encontraba con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y su cabello goteaba. Se acababa de duchar.

Cerro la llave y sin mas salio del baño.

La habitación quedo silenciosa.

Sasuke se quedaba viendo un cuadro de alcatraces que adornaba una de las paredes de la habitación y como si fuera una señal este era iluminado por uno de los rayos que se filtraban por las cortinas.

En eso la puerta sonó. El moreno no tenía intenciones de contestar ni siquiera de abrir la puerta.

Aquella persona ya sabia bien que hacer.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una mujer muy sensual.

Si, sensual la describía muy bien.

Y dime Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy?- dijo juguetonamente aquella mujer mientras cerraba lentamente aquella puerta.

* * *

Nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo.

Capitulo 8 - Encubiertos

_**Un review es una gota de motivacion para mi mente**_


	8. Conducta

_Hola a todos, aquí sigo con la continuación del fic._

_Este capitulo es corto, lo se. Pero lo hize para tomar un ritmo más rápido para lo que sigue._

_Invito de antemano a que pasen a leer mi otro fic "Hotaru no Hikari"_

_Va a ser un corto drama del como dos personas pueden enamorarse a pesar de las dolorosas heridas del ayer._

_Sin más los dejo :)_

_**Atte. Haru-Lala-Chan**_

* * *

_**Capitulo XIII**_

_**C · O · N · D · U · C · T · A**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**HOTEL YUME SASHIMI**_

_**05:30 P.M**_

_El sonido del agua de la regadera inundaba toda la oscura habitación, las gruesas cortinas impedían entrar a la luz, algunos rayos eran los afortunados de apenas alumbrar aquel cuarto._

_Un pelinegro se encontraba con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y su cabello goteaba. Se acababa de duchar._

_Cerro la llave y sin mas salio del baño._

_La habitación quedo silenciosa._

_Sasuke se quedaba viendo un cuadro de alcatraces que adornaba una de las paredes de la habitación y como si fuera una señal este era iluminado por uno de los rayos que se filtraban por las cortinas._

_En eso la puerta sonó. El moreno no tenía intenciones de contestar ni siquiera de abrir la puerta._

_Aquella persona ya sabia bien que hacer._

_La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una mujer muy sensual._

_Si, sensual la describía muy bien._

_- Y dime Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy?- dijo juguetonamente aquella mujer mientras cerraba lentamente aquella puerta._

_

* * *

  
_

**05:30 P.M**

**ZONA RESIDENCIAL UZUMAKI**

Satoshi se encontraba en su habitación, su garganta ya había sanado, claro siguiendo las indicaciones que Asuma le había dado, ya habían mandado a alguien por las pruebas y ahora Sakura debía de prepararse por mas pistas para el día siguiente, la primera sospechosa del día era la secretaria Konan, ella siempre se encontraba en la escuela y sabia cada rincón de esta, a pesar de trabajar ya por un largo periodo en esta universidad no la salvaba, pero eso no bastaba ya que existía la posibilidad de que otra persona o un cómplice colocara la droga en ese lugar.

Satoshi soltó un largo suspiro y se dejo caer en su mullida cama, otro pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz. Naruto

* * *

Toc toc toc

No contestaba nadie

Toc toc toc

- Mama ya te dije que no quiero ramen te perdono pero no tengo ánimos ni para comer – dijo lo que parecía ser la voz de Naruto

- Eh… Naruto soy yo Satoshi, me dejas pasar, tu madre aun se encuentra en la cocina- dijo el pelirosa esperando en la puerta por una respuesta

La puerta se abrió, esa era una muy buena respuesta.

Satoshi se adentro a la habitación de Naruto, era primera vez que se encontraba ahí, paredes pintadas de un color naranja tenue adornado de pósters de sus películas, bandas y videojuegos favoritos. Tenia una amplia repisa con trofeos de torneos de futbol y artes marciales, en otra repisa sus compactos favoritos junto con figuras de acción de ninjas. En su escritorio sus libros ordenados al resto que sus cosas también y por ultimo Naruto botado boca arriba en su cama viendo el techo mientras escuchaba una canción que Satoshi trataba de recordar si conocía esa banda.

- Last of the Lookers de The Metros – dijo Naruto viendo de repente a Satoshi, lo veía de una forma rara.

- ¿Qué tanto me ves? Digo, sin ofender – comento el pelirosa sin moverse de su lugar

- Te ves raro, en serio pareces una chica- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio mientras se sentaba en su cama

Satoshi se vio y noto que tenia las manos entrelazadas detrás de el y un pie inclinado hacia delante, pose tan mas estúpida que tenia cuando se sentía nerviosa, además de eso la ropa no le ayudaba, llevaba una sudadera manga corta verde holgada que daba casi el aspecto a un vestido y los pantalones entubados cafés lucían su trasero aunque no quisiera, todo eso combinado con unos tenis blancos y muñequeras blancas.

Satoshi tosió y se coloco en una forma más varonil cosa que a el rubio le cayo en gracia y comenzó a reír, Satoshi se sonrojo sin querer

- Ahora se porque le llamas la atención a las chicas de la escuela de Hinata, creí haber escuchado de un comentario de ella que ya tienes club de fans, por cierto ya te sanaste de la garganta, que bien- volvió a sonreír y el pelirosa le contesto de igual forma, al parecer el rubio hiperactivo era así y eso le agradaba

- Una pregunta Naruto, si no te molesta claro- menciono el pelirosa

- Si Satoshi pregúntame lo que quieras- dijo aun sonriente el rubio hiperactivo

- ¿Por qué tu madre acusa a Sasuke de hacerte algún mal? Yo no lo veo así al igual que tu- mintió por lo ultimo el ojiverde

Naruto borro su sonrisa, bajo la cabeza y quedo en silencio por un momento. Tomo una bocanada de aire y lo exhalo en un suspiro. Satoshi se sentó en la cama de Naruto, sabia que el iba a hablar.

- Sasuke no es malo, lo que pasa es que últimamente ah tenido muchos complejos consigo mismo de los que ya lo tenia antes, en primera su padre de alguna forma quiere empezar a controlarlo cuando en si todos sabemos a Sasuke es lo que menos le gusta, no le agrada que lo controlen y por eso actúa mas prepotente y salvaje con las personas… lamento que conocieras a Sasuke como ahora lo es, si lo hubieses conocido antes era mas agradable- alterno el rubio a Satoshi

- Si, hubiera sido agradable conocer esa faceta suya- mintió nuevamente, agradeció no ser pinocho por que sino ya hubiera picado un ojo del rubio

- Ah, si y su hermano Itachi, el director, trata de ayudarlo pero el no quiere ninguna clase de ayuda ni siquiera la mía que soy su amigo – rió melancólicamente el ojiazul- Sasuke le gusta jugar con las personas por que según yo, siento que así se sentirá menos miserable conociendo a otras que lo serán mas que el, pero eso me molesta por que… Hinata lo esta siendo- dejo escapar el rubio y Satoshi interrumpió

- Hinata Hyuuga… ella me contó que es la prometida de Sasuke y por lo que veo Sasuke no le importa la relación que mantiene con ella, y la lastima saliendo con otras chicas y su indiscutible indiferencia ¿Cierto?- escupió un poco enojado el pelirosa, conociendo ahora una parte de lo que Sasuke seria capaz de hacer admitió que lo dijo sin pensarlo

- Pues una parte es cierto, pero además de eso, el no pidió que Hinata fuera su prometida, su padre lo obligo con desheredarlo si no lo hacia, además Hinata es su prima… cosa que no todos saben.- Dijo el rubio dejando a una anonadada pelirosa por lo cual Naruto prosiguió- el padre de Hinata le pidió ese favor a el padre de Sasuke por tiempo limitado ya que cuando Hinata terminara sus estudios aquí la mandarían a otro país y así se anularía el compromiso entre ellos dos

- Esto es muy confuso- expreso Satoshi

- No es tan confuso si la razón de este compromiso era para alejar a Hinata de mi, yo fui su novio por un tiempo, pero por una razón que todos desconocemos su padre decidió eso. Y a pesar que no le eh contado a mi padre de ello, nunca lo are ya que yo buscare una forma de cambiarlo de parecer- dijo decidido el rubio y Satoshi quedo más intrigado aun pero aun así no dudo en surcar una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios

- Quieres mucho a Hinata- hablo el pelirosa y Naruto con solo sonreír y asentir con la cabeza lo acepto. Quedaron un momento en silencio

- ¿Naruto, quieres ir al centro comercial? Hoy invito lo que quieras- dijo Satoshi rompiendo con el silencio que a pesar de todo no era incomodo

- ¿Y a que se debe eso de repente?- dijo Naruto

- Vamos, trato de levantarte el animo, aun no te conozco del todo y no se que hacer para que estés bien nuevamente, en serio, eres como un faro para esta casa si tu te apagas todos lo hacen, vamos que hoy se estrena una buena película de ninjas- sonrío Satoshi mientras le ofrecía la mano a el rubio, sinceramente no sabia de donde le salía tanta cursilería pero lo que si sabia es que esas palabras le nacieron, al parecer Naruto si era una de las personas las cuales vale la pena tratar de hacerlo feliz

- Naruto se levanto junto con el pelirosa, tomo sus llaves y una sudadera. Se dirigían hacia la puerta y en el momento en que Satoshi tomo el picaporte una mano se poso en su hombro llamándole la atención. Volteo, sin mas era Naruto, se notaba aun preocupado.

- Tengo que decirte algo y creo que es el momento- soltó casi en un murmuro Naruto, se notaba indeciso y nervioso

- Si es algo de Sasuke no te preocupes, puedo entenderlo…-pero fue interrumpido

- No creo que alguien pueda intentar entender a Sasuke- murmuro – Sasuke perdió a su madre… ella… esta muerta- dijo un poco mas decido

En la mente de Satoshi vago la idea de su padre, en realidad si sabia lo que era perder a alguien.

- Pero… su padre cree que el fue el culpable de su perdida- dijo Naruto con una mirada hacia el pelirosa

Satoshi no sabia que decir, perder a alguien es una cosa, que te culpen por ello se trata de otra, pero que experimentes las dos cosas al mismo tiempo… eso no se podría entender.

Agradecio a Naruto internamente por haberle confiado eso, aunque en realidad habia causado un gran impacto saberlo.

* * *

_**HOTEL YUME SASHIMI**_

_**07:10 P.M**_

En la cama dos cuerpos se encontraban postrados, uno dormía placidamente mientras que otro se limitaba a ver aquel cuadro de alcatraces, este de pronto sintió una gran frustración dentro de si y dejo de verlo, salio de la cama rápidamente y un gemido se escucho en la habitación

Sasuke-kun… ¿ya te vas?- dijo melosamente una voz femenina

… - no se escucho nada

Vamos, al menos dame el beso de despedida, ya que no me has besado desde que llegue- volvió a hablar

Karin, esto no va a pasar a mas – hablo por fin el chico

Sasuke, se que solo me utilizas… pero me gusta que lo hagas- dijo la chica sentándose en la cama mostrando su cuerpo desnudo

Es la ultima vez que nos veremos- sentencio el azabache, mientras se cambiaba

Eso lo veremos Uchiha- dijo la pelirroja mientras se cubría con las sabanas y volvía a dormirse

Sasuke se termino de vestir, tomo el resto de sus cosas y salio de esa habitación.

De repente un recuerdo lo inundo en ese instante.

Sin querer toco sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. Y bufo.

Sintió un aire de impotencia de repente.

* * *

_Bueno esto es :D. Espero les haya gustado, pueden empezar a hacerse algunas ideas ya ;) de lo que vendrá, si no, aquí un adelanto._

_**Att. Haru-Lala-Chan**  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Capitulo IX [Encubiertos]_**

_- Hola, buenos días, mi nombre es Konan, gusto en conocerla- dijo con una sonrisa la peliazul - ya necesitábamos un poco de ayuda por estos lares_

_- Si, Itachi-san me comento por cierto me llamo Isabella Matthews, mucho gusto Konan-san- dijo con una amplia sonrisa la rubia_

_***  
_

_- ¿Y como te fue?- dijo el pelinegro_

_- Bien, me acepto – dijo un poco ida la rubia_

_- ¿Ino que sucedió? – pregunto preocupado_

_Estaba llorando cuando llegue… y yo se porque – respondió mecánicamente_

_***  
_

_- Chicos… ¿prepararon esto para mi?- dijo el azabacho impresionado_

_- Claro Sasuke- dijo sonriente el rubio- para eso son los amigos_

_Sasuke miro también al pelirosa quien solo le dedico una sonrisa y un abrazo de apoyo. Misteriosamente el también le correspondió_

_***  
_

_- Papa… ya no puedo seguir con esto… siento que me estoy enamorando de el…- murmuro indecisa_


End file.
